Tomb Raider: Lost Sword Veritatis
by Solarii
Summary: After AOD Lara and Kurtis needs to find the Sword before Karel and a doomed prophesy stands in their way. Will they figure this out together or will Karel win this time.
1. A Partner

Thank you to **Spectrumall** who beta read this chapter by spelling, grammar and some details.

_enjoy the chapter next one is still coming soon, thank you :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Partner**

Lara collapsed on the ground of the arena, trying to catch her breath, flames still coming out of the now destroyed laboratory behind her. She looked upwards, only to discover Kurtis was no longer there. Then she noticed a pool of blood and within it she saw Kurtis's mysterious disc weapon. She picked it up and it immediately quivered its blades, while at the same time the disc started moving towards the chamber's exit. A small smile ran across her face as she made her way to the huge door where Boaz was kept in just hours ago. As she walked into the darkness the blades quivered back into the small device and it stopped moving. For a second Lara just stared at the now motionless disc before looking up and seeing a door in front of her, its handle covered in bloody stripes. Lara stepped through the door only to find more blood leading further into the building.

"Come on," she begged the motionless disc in her hand. "Show me the way to Kurtis." The disc remained silent. Lara sighed and started to make her way through the building, checking every corner for traces, always following the trail of blood.

It was about that time when Lara heard a sound behind a corner. Immediately she pulled out her gun, ready for everything. When she noticed it was someone talking, she decided to wait and listen: "Kurtis, fucking where are you." The voice sounded like a woman. That was also looking for Kurtis apparently. Lara went around the corner only to see the woman leaving the room through another door.

Who the fuck is she, Lara thought, quickly following the stranger. Entering the next room, Lara found it to be empty as well but there was another door on the opposite side. Lara opened it and the icy wind blew into her face. The door led right outside and there was the trail of blood again.

"KURTIS!" She heard the woman's voice once more.

Lara followed the voice until she saw the woman again. Quickly she hid behind a corner, just to peer out from behind it a second later. There she was, the woman, right next to Kurtis, sitting on the ground. Lara watched her as she pulled out a first aid kit, starting to stop the wounds bleeding.

"What the hell happened back there?" Lara heard her asking him, before hearing his broken and shaken voice.

"What part are we talking about, the one where I left you behind or how I got my guts torn out?"

"A little of fucking both. Damnit Kurtis, next time don't leave your own behind," the woman replied, almost angry but mostly worried. "Now can you get up and walk?"

"I'll try," Kurtis answered and struggled to get up - with her help of course - on his feet, then leaned onto the woman's shoulder. They started to walk off further away from her, but Lara was still able to hear them talking.

"Say, did you pick up my Chirugai in there by any chance? I appear to have forgotten about it" Kurtis asked.

She sighed. "Don't seriously tell me you left it inside. Can you call it, or do I have to go back and find it once I get you to a hospital?" The woman uttered.

"I'll try calling it again," Kurtis replied and raised his hand back to the building of the Strahov.

In Lara's hand the disc started to glow again, and it started moving towards its master quickly, pulling Lara out of her cover and with her. The woman seemed surprised but immediately aimed her gun at the newcomer. Kurtis raised his voice, stopping the woman from doing anything else.

"It's alright, this is just Lara." The woman lowers her gun but still warily surveys Lara.

"Lara? I only know one Lara that you would meet in a place like this. Croft?" She asked, looking at Lara who was, now that Kurtis's weapon wasn't pulling her anymore, approaching them carefully. She walked into the light and caught a glimpse of the woman's face. Gasping out, Lara spoke hesitantly. "Marina? Marina Walker? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. What on earth are you doing here?" Marina holstered her gun; she didn't seem nervous anymore.

"A long story, I'll tell you later," Lara answered, then looked at Kurtis. Marina nodded and turned her face back to Kurtis.

"Time to get you to a hospital, Kurtis."

Lara and Marina drove him to the nearest hospital and the employees quickly took him into surgery. Lara and Marina sat in the waiting room now and Lara was curious to know how the woman happened to know Kurtis.

"Werner called me, asking for my help and now I'm in this mess. Police are looking for me, they seem to believe I am the Monstrum who caused all this."

Marina sighed "I'm sorry, we will help you clear your name."

"Thank you." Lara decided to switch topic "So how do you know Kurtis?"

"Oh, we work together," she replied. "How much do you know about him?"

"Not much, met him in Paris and we teamed up here in Prague. I know that he is the last living member of the Lux Veritatis." Lara sighed, remembering all the time he helped her during the previous events. "What work do you two do then?"

Marina glanced at the hallway and then back to Lara "Not quite. You are right he is a Lux Veritatis, but he is not the last one. Well, not yet. The order is dying and Eckhardt and his men had come and killed almost every member of the order."

"So how many are left?" Lara asked remembering how he reacted in the Strahov after he went and put the power back on.

"We don't know yet. But so far, it's only the two of us." Marina walked over to the table and poured two cups of coffee.

"You're a Lux as well!" Lara responded in surprise and took the coffee she offered. "Thank you"

"Yes, I am." Marina declared as she took a sip of her coffee.

Lara glanced at her with suspicion. "So why weren't you here helping Kurtis if you're also a member of the order?"

"Kurtis and I were in Germany a week ago following Eckhardt to another one of their secret bases, but I got captured. When I finally managed to escape, I learned that Eckhardt is going to Paris, and Kurtis had left me behind like always and went after him alone." Marina sighed. "Lara, look. The blood will spill again and when it does, I want to be prepared." Marina sat back down on one of the chairs.

"Blood? What are you talking about?" Lara asked with a look of concern.

"There is a prophecy that talks of the one whose blood will be spilled for the unworthy souls. Only the one out of the Light of Truth will be able to prevent this from happening." She stopped and took another sip from her cup.

"You believe in this prophecy?" Lara asked sipping her own coffee.

"Yes, and with that we will finally be able to kill Karel."

"Wait - Karel? But I killed him." Lara said in surprise hearing that name.

"Karel can't be killed in an ordinary way, only the prophecy or the mystical weapon wielded by one of the Lux Veritatis has the power to do so."

Silence covered the room; both were preoccupied in their own thoughts until hours later a nurse came up to them to tell them that the operation had succeeded. Lara and Marina followed her into the room where they could see Kurtis through the window. He was in ICU and the only thing that showed he is alive is those damn machines. Lara slid down a nearby wall and looked at Marina. "This isn't over, is it?"

Marina shook her head. "No. Karel is out there just waiting for us to make a mistake."

"You said earlier there is a weapon that can kill Karel. Where is it?" Lara asked. She loved the thought of finding another hidden relic of ancient times. Only this time it would be required to save the entire world from Karel. So, no pressure at all.

"It is hidden away in the Temple of Knights. The precise location is still unknown." She paused as she slid down the wall on Lara's left. "It is only revealed once someone has collected all the keys."

Lara looked up. "Where are the keys located?"

"One key is in the American jungle. Once you find it, it is supposed to tell you the location of another one." She replied.

They didn't exchange any more words until they both decided to leave the hospital for now to get a room. They found a cozy hotel nearby and went ahead booking a room for each one of them.  
Lara went up into her room and, being too tired to even wash, she fell asleep almost immediately.

Marina, in the meantime, took it out at the hotel's gym. She was furiously beating the punching bag. Karel was still somewhere out there, and he wouldn't stop by anything until he had achieved every one of his goals. Thinking of him just fed to her anger as she let it out on the punching bag.


	2. Police Station

Thank you to **Spectrumall** who beta read this chapter by spelling, grammar and some details.

_enjoy the chapter next one is still coming soon, thank you :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Police Station**

Lara awoke with the most refreshed feeling since days. She stretched extensively – the clock showed half past seven. She left the bed and went straight for the bathroom.  
Upon seeing herself in the mirror she firstly noticed how wasted she was looking. Dirt and blood were across her face, barely any skin was still visible. She couldn't believe she fell asleep like that. "Was I really that tired?" Lara thought to herself as she undressed for the shower. She let the water run down her body for a while, slowly removing all the dirt and blood. A few wounds appeared once the dirt was gone, but none of them seemed to be any threat so Lara decided to ignore them.

After making sure she was clean enough and staying for a while to enjoy the hot water, Lara left the shower, combed her hair into a bun, and got changed into some fresh clothes. Black top, jeans and a green jacket. Not her favorite combination, but she was happy she had brought something to change into. Now something to eat would be perfect. Lara packed her things and left for Marina's room.

She knocked a couple of times but got no reply. Lara tried going inside and, to her surprise, the door was unlocked. Inside nothing was touched and Marina wasn't there either. It didn't look like she had been here at all. Could it be that she left without her? Would she do something like that? Or maybe something happened before she had the opportunity to even go down here?

Driven by that thought Lara rushed down into the lobby. Everything seemed peaceful here. The receptionist was just packing her things and preparing to leave for the day. It was the same one that they checked in with last night. "Excuse me, have you seen my friend by any chance?"

"The young lady that came with you yesterday? I believe she went down into the gym yesterday.  
Haven't seen her since that, sorry."

Lara thanked the woman and made her way into the gym. There she found Marina still punching the bag.  
"You didn't even get a good night of sleep did you?" a familiar voice behind Marina declared.  
She turned around to find Lara leaning in the door, looking at her with a slightly worried expression. Apart from that expression, the young adventurer seemed better. She had cleaned herself up, washed the dirt off and wore nice clothes. Marina didn't know why, but this fed her anger even more. She was mad at Kurtis for leaving her behind in Germany, mad at Karel for all he did, even mad at Lara and she couldn't explain why. So, she just punched the bag a few more times.  
"I don't need to rest. I can still keep going." She whispered more to herself than to Lara. There was not much energy left in her, but Marina refused to close her eyes knowing that Karel was still out there without facing judgement.  
Lara noticed the discord within her old friend, walked up to her and laid a hand onto her shoulder in a calming gesture.

"Don't lie to yourself." Lara said, "I was not born yesterday. We have been friends for a long time now and even if it has been a while since our last encounter, I can still tell you are exhausted."

"Thanks Lara. Really, thank you for the sympathy, but I am fine. This war has gone on for centuries and I have been trained to stay awake for multiple days without any sleep." She sighed  
"I guess it's part of the job."

"You and Kurtis need to tell me all about it." Lara declared. "I am in this mess now and I am not thinking of backing out of it. You know this."  
"Yes, I know that no one can talk you out of this now. Hopefully I will be able to talk Kurtis into allowing it. He will try everything to keep you out of this. But he will understand we need all the help we can get right now."

"Great. Now if you are done punching for the day we can go and see if pretty boy is awake already. Oh, and you might want to get a shower before that. You smell worse than the mutant worms Muller raised in Strahov."

Marina couldn't help herself of a slight smile and her mood brightened a little.  
"Come on then. Hopefully they already moved him out of ICU."

"Already? Doesn't it seem a little bit soon for that?" Lara asked with a doubting glance towards Marina.  
"Yeah, if he was a normal human that would be a problem without doubt. But we can heal significantly faster than normal people would. I hope they already realized that, found he is out of danger and moved him out of ICU."  
"At this point I would like some of that power as well." Lara grunted but her face told Marina she was joking.  
"Hah. Who knows? Maybe one day you could even become a goddess." With a last smile towards Lara, Marina left for the showers.

Only minutes later they were in the lobby again, past the new face of the receptionist that seemed to have just begun her workday and out onto the cold streets of Prague.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital almost thirty minutes later after they had grabbed something to eat from a small nearby coffee shop. Up on the third floor they bumped into the nurse on duty.  
A young woman, maybe in her thirties but looking quite fit. She looked at the two women with a good-natured smile.  
"Now what can I do for the two of you?" She asked with a soft, tender voice.  
"We are looking for Kurtis Trent?" Lara answered.  
"Oh, you want to visit someone. Well, in that case I will have to ask you what your relationship with that person is. Not that you look too suspicious, but we all need to keep certain rules, don't we?"

Lara looked at Marina in expectation of her to have a good explanation. And she did:  
"You are absolutely right. A little bit security is really important. But there is nothing to worry about. My brother, Lara and I brought him here last night. I think I explained everything to the nurse that was on duty last night." She answered.

The nurse nodded. "Yeah she told me that this morning. Well, we moved him out of ICU. He seems to have magically recovered from a wound that should have taken weeks, no months, more to heal."

"That runs in the family, we recover fast. My father used to say it is a strong blood." Marina quipped.

"Well then, I see no reason not to let you see him. Follow me please." The nurse said as she left her trolley and led them down the second floor, down a long hallway until they came to another door with the number 34B imprinted on it.

"Just be sure not to take him with you before one of the doctors checked in on him again. Otherwise we will get legal troubles again." And just for that sentence Lara could have sworn that she heard something in her voice. Something that wasn't there.  
"Thank you." Marina said and they entered, leaving the nurse to whatever she was busy with.

The small room was clinically clean, with only a bed and two chairs besides it. Next to the bed was also a machine showing Kurtis's vital functions. A small window on the opposite side of the room showed the view down onto Prague.

Marina grabbed one of the chairs in the room and seated herself. Kurtis was sleeping quietly. She didn't want to wake him up yet. But she couldn't wait to hear why he didn't help her back in Germany. Why would he just abandon her like that she asked herself.

"How long is it going to take him to wake up again?" Lara's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I honestly don't know. His wounds seem more or less healed, but our healing costs a lot of energy so he can be asleep for quite a while." She answered while Lara took a seat herself.

* * *

He started slowly by opening his eyes. So far so good. He stared at a white ceiling, with evenly white light. Next to him he heard a slow beeping. Without doubt this was a hospital. He remembered Lara and Marina talking about bringing him to one, but he didn't recall what happened afterwards. Most likely he had passed out from the blood loss.  
Kurtis tried to roll around, just to immediately regret it when his entire body started to scream in pain. Just barely he kept himself from screaming. He sunk back into the pillow and waited for the pain to go away.  
After a while, no idea how long it was, he felt better and turned his head. Next to his bed were two chairs with two young women in them. One of them was Lara, reading a book of some sort, the other one Marina, apparently sleeping.

"I'm glad she is taking a break." He hadn't spoken loudly but his voice still made Lara look up from her book.

"She didn't sleep the entire night." Lara sighed. "Found her in the gym this morning."

"She is still angry at me." He uttered, remembering exactly what happened back in Germany.

"Why is she angry at you anyways? She said something about you leaving her behind, but no one ever explained it to me." That had been last night when Lara spied on the two talking.

"It's kind of a long story but yeah, I left her behind in Germany." Kurtis explained.

"Alright, we'll talk about it later. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Let me see." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again. Uncomfortable. I owe both of you."

"It is the least I can do after you saved my life back in the arena. You didn't have to do that. Taking that hit for me."

"And yet I would do it again anytime." He smirked. "But I still owe her for what I did to her."

"You can apologize all you want once you feel better. I am sure if you had a good reason, she will understand it. Until then, don't punish yourself, will you?"

"Yeah I guess I'll try." He sighed. "Eckhardt?"

"Used the three shards to kill him." Actually, that hadn't been all her. Lara recalled Karel using the third shard to finish off Eckhardt disguised as Kurtis himself.

"Thank you Lara" Kurtis murmured as he slowly raised up into a sitting position. "Now we just need to clear out the last of the Cabal and this nightmare will be over once and for all."

"What about the entire prophecy thing?" Lara asked. The temperature in the room seemed to immediately fall way under zero when she asked this question. "The blood will spill again and so on?"

"I never believed in the prophecy. And I doubt I ever will." He sighed and when he spoke again, it was impossible to overhear the pain in his voice. "But she does, and I don't blame her for that. We don't know if there is anyone left alive of the order. It might be just us."

"What do you know about Karel?" Lara had to ask. His reveal towards her had scared her more than just a bit.

"Karel? I know the name, but I don't remember him being of any importance. Just one of the Cabal, right?" He noticed Marina waking up: "Hello sunshine."

"Kurtis! You are awake." She exclaimed with a sigh of exhaustion.

Lara smiled towards Marina but then went on. "But I don't understand. Karel was behind all this. He has been controlling Eckhardt from the beginning."

Kurtis shook his head in denial: "That is not possible. Karel is just…" Marina was not going to let him finish his sentence. "How would you know that? You abandoned us all, remember that? So how could you know?" Marina was straight up screaming at him at this point.  
"Then who is he?" Kurtis asked with a frustrated overtone. He knew he had done careful research before engaging the Cabal and there was nothing, he remembered about the man called Karel."

"A Nephilim!" She exclaimed. "He is a goddamn Nephilim. The one that tricked us all from the beginning." With that she stormed out of the room, slamming the door into the frame.

"Well, she is upset. I think you will have a lot of explaining to do." Lara declared towards Kurtis.  
"And to continue where she left off, yes Karel is indeed a Nephilim. With the power of shapeshifting."

"But how?" Kurtis stuttered. "There shouldn't have been a single one left except for the sleeper."

"I don't know either. But he is alive for sure. And I have no idea what he is up to next. None of us do. But for now, you try to get better and let her cool down a little." Lara touched his arm before getting back on her feet.

"There is something she didn't tell me. Something Karel did. How he tricked them. But what?" He asked more to himself than to Lara.

"Don't know Kurtis. That is something you will have to talk with her about." That said, Lara turned around to leave but Kurtis grabbed her arm.

"Just one more thing. How do you know he is a shape-shifter?" It was a simple question, but it laid on the room like a thick blanket."

"He took the form of everyone I had met in Paris and here in Prague." She sighed. "Even you."  
"Is that why you came back to the arena?" His eyes were studying her face, but Lara avoided to make eye contact.  
"Yes. That and… everyone he shifted into was dead." She looked at him briefly and Kurtis noticed a tear running down her cheek.

He let go of her arm. "I am so sorry Lara. Go home and take Marina with you. I will meet you once I am out of this place. And please: Stay safe."  
Lara nodded, then turned on her heels and left Kurtis alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Marina slammed her fists into the punching bag repeatedly.  
"Bastard, who does he even think he is?" Kicks began to find their way and the punching bag shook in its mounting as she sped her hits up even more.  
Taking out all her anger on that one object felt good to her and it was only when her body started to reach its limits that she stumbled over to the bench she had left her water bottle on. She took the bottle but also noticed there was something missing: her pistol. She took a quick look around. She had been sure she left them with her bottle, just lying right there.

Just when she was about to start panicking, a voice came up from behind her. "Looking for this?"

Marina frowned at the familiar British accent. She had no doubts about who this voice belonged to. She turned around and folded her arms in front of her chest while she gave Lara a stare of death. The young woman was sitting near the wall in a relaxed stance. In her hand laid Marina's trusty weapon.

"What do you want Lara?" She snapped.

Lara patted the ground right next to her and held out the gun for Marina to take it.  
Marina considered it for a second, but then walked up to Lara and sat down by her side.  
She grabbed the gun and checked the safety.  
"Nothing to worry about. I wouldn't run around with a loaded gun." Lara smiled.  
"From you I'd actually expect it." When Lara laid an arm around her, she added: "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You're angry and someone has to be the scapegoat, right?"

"Still, it shouldn't be you. You are a great friend." She really couldn't blame her. Maybe she would be able to hit Kurtis once he was back from the hospital.

"I am going to go back to England. I think you should come with me." Lara stood up. "But first we need to wash the dirt off my name. Otherwise I won't ever leave Prague.  
"Now that is a good idea for once." Marina smiled.  
They left the hotel and made the short trip towards the police station in Marina's car.

* * *

When the two showed up at the police station, the tumult was impressive and within minutes Lara was handcuffed and brought in for interrogation.

Inside the room, Lara sat face to face with an elderly police officer. He seemed to be a quite experienced officer, judging by the number of stars on his shoulder pads.  
He slammed a big folder onto the desk and locked eyes with the young woman.  
"Now Miss Croft. Would you kindly tell me what happened the night of Werner von Croy's death? And please don't lie to me. That would only make your situation worse."

"The two of us had been friends for quite a while, even though it has been some time since we last met. And so, it all started with a call from Werner wanting to see me urgently." She took a breath. "I showed up that night at his apartment and we talked. At some point I got angry at him but before I was able to do anything, he screamed at me that there was something behind me and pulled his gun at me. I backed up but something knocked me out from behind. When I woke up his blood was on my hands and he was dead. It looked like I murdered him. But I didn't do it."

"So, you are still insisting on your innocence? In that case: Why would you run away from the police?" It was easily noticeable he was not actually believing her.

"I had nothing to prove my innocence in any way. Just before he got killed, he told me to go and meet a woman called Margot Carvier. I went to see her, and she led me to believe the Cabal were involved into this."  
She paused, then continued to explain what the Cabal were and what they had been trying to do. She also told him about the horrors she had seen in Strahov and the sleeper. At some point the man interrupted her. "I think that is enough Miss Croft. I only hope you are telling the truth about this. Otherwise you won't be running around freely for long." With these words he left the room.

* * *

In the next room a man was waiting for him. He had been watching the entire interview from behind a one-way-glass.  
"Mr. Skubal. I hope you are having some good news for me." The man that interviewed Lara requested.  
"Mr. White. You make it sound like I ever disappointed you. I do indeed have some information. Miss Croft seems to be innocent. We have found evidence in Strahov indicating they have been busy with this Monstrum for years now. For some reason there have only been public indications since last year."

"Von Croy?"

"Yes, she told the truth about that as well. We found photos of von Croy inside the Strahov. Someone inside there had been following him for months. It was about the same time that people got word about Miss Croft's survival in Egypt. Only a short time later we received first information."

"What is with the other woman? How is she involved in this?"

"Well, that is another big point. That woman seems to have been tailing the Cabal for years now. She works for the FBI."

"The FBI? Did you check that?"

"Of course, I did. They confirmed everything. She says most of this information is classified but she has enough to prove Miss Crofts innocence. We don't have much choice than to let her go."

The man sighed. "Fine. Let her go."

The two men went back inside to let the woman go. "Miss Croft, considering the current lack of evidence and the multiple statements in your favor, we are going to let you go." Even though his tone was friendly, Lara felt the cold hate in it. This had almost been too easy. She was just about to leave the room when he added. "And Miss Croft… Please leave Prague soon. I don't want to see you or any of your trouble again in this city."

Lara nodded and went outside where Marina was already waiting.  
"I heard you are a free woman again. Didn't take as long as expected."  
"Yeah, I heard the same thing. But let's get out of here. This police officer is giving me the creeps." The two entered the car and drove off the plaza. Little did they know they were being watched.

Up on the window stood a middle-aged police officer staring down at the two women leaving the station. Something was not adding up with these two. And he was going to find out what, no matter what.

"I'll find the truth Miss Croft. And once I do, I will wipe that smile off your face." He promised himself as he threw the folder onto his desk. On it was a red text: Case closed.


	3. Croft Manor

Thank you to **Spectrumall** who beta read this chapter by spelling, grammar and some details.

_enjoy the chapter next one is still coming soon, thank you :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Croft Manor**

Croft manor was filled with live the last few days. Since Miss Croft had come back a few days ago with her friend, the house had been humming with life. If the two weren't roaming the library or taking walks around the country they would usually be found in the gym, fighting each other for training. It didn't bother Winston to have a little more company here for once. It was way too rare that Lara had friends with her anyways.

Right now, the two women were engaged in some impressive hand to hand combat down in the gym, the sounds of their skirmish echoing through the room. Regardless of what they did, the two women were equally good. Though Marina was able to perform some rather unusual Lux Veritatis moves, Lara always seemed to have a counterattack up her sleeve. And the other way around it was the exactly same issue. No matter what throw, punch or kick Lara tried, Marina was capable of keeping up with her speed and strength.  
The fight increased in fury as each one of them tried to defeat the other. One moment it was Lara on top, her hands already around Marina's throat, the next second Lara was flying around onto the floor herself. Most people watching this would have been intimidated without doubt and might even have run away, but their viewer was not some ordinary person.

Just when Marina was about to commit to another attack someone from the shadows starts to slowly clap. Immediately both women forget their fight and within seconds they had their weapons at hand, carefully aiming at the man in the dark.  
Kurtis steps towards them with slightly raised hands and a smile all over his face. He doesn't seem to be just the slightest intimidated of the weapons pointed at his face. The two women lower their weapons as they recognize who they are dealing with, but especially Lara has a very uncomfortable expression on her face.

"How did you get in here?" she demands to know. There is barely anything she hates as much as someone sneaking around on her property.

"It was quite easy to be completely honest. Way on top of your manor someone left a window open." He smirks at her. Lara is angrily staring at his blue eyes, but she can't help herself off wondering who left that window open.

"And why did you not just take the door like anyone else?" she adds.  
"Well, I guess I could have done that. But where would be the fun in that?" Kurtis seems to be in quite a good mood.

Marina decided to diffuse the situation: "I'm glad you look better Kurtis."

He looks at her with an expression between regret and thankfulness:  
"Only thanks to the two of you. I guess you are still angry at me, isn't that right?"

"You can take any bet I still am. You did nothing to make it any better so far." She doesn't sound mad, but the annoyance in her voice can't be overheard.

"Well, I guess I should explain to you what happened back in Germany, just so you can get a basic understanding what went on in my head."

"Wait." Lara interrupted. "Let's continue this upstairs. If you don't mind."  
The two followed Lara through the giant house upstairs, past Winston, Lara's Butler.  
The elder man gasped when seeing Kurtis. "I didn't hear any bell Miss Croft." Lara gave a slight smile towards Kurtis who seemed quite satisfied with his entrance.

"My guest didn't quite use a bell Winston. It's alright." The older man shook his head: "Americans." But his expression cleared right afterwards when he asked: "Meanwhile, can I bring you anything to drink?"

They each ordered something to drink and once Winston had left Lara's study, Lara addressed Kurtis:  
"Now Kurtis. Time to tell us your story."

The young man sighed, cleared his throat and began to explain.

"Well Marina, I am quite sorry I left you behind in Germany. When they had captured you, I was following them. But upon leaving a warehouse with trucks, I thought they would put you in the same truck that Eckhardt was in, so I decided to follow it.  
Upon realizing you weren't inside, it was already too late. I was in Paris and I had no idea where you were. From that point on, I thought it might be my best chance to just follow Eckhardt so he might lead me back to you. Well, didn't work either. Instead I met Miss Croft here." He shrugged. "I doubt I can tell you much more except some details that won't really help anyone."

"Well…" Marina started. "I guess it is kinda hard to be mad at you. This wasn't really your fault now was it? Can't blame you for making a mistake can I. Yeah, I guess I'll forgive you. Considering the next coffee is on you."

"Sure thing. Still, I would like to know what you meant when you said Karel fooled you all."

"It all started a week before the order was annihilated. All of a sudden you were back. Not only that, you also had a great plan to set a trap for the Cabal and take them out once and for all. What we didn't know was that Karel had taken your form. He was just there to bait the order into a carefully prepared trap. Though many of us had their doubts and I didn't even know you anymore, your father insisted on going through with the attack. Well, the day that the attack started, all of the others died a painful death and I discovered the truth.  
I saw Karel shapeshifting and not just into you but also your father."

"So, you came looking for me to tell me what happened." Kurtis figured.

Marina nodded. "I wanted to tell you about Karel and everything, but I didn't know…" her voice faded.

"You didn't know if I was Karel again."

"Exactly." Marina replied.

"Well you aren't Karel, now are you?" Lara asked, carefully eyeing the young man.

"Nope. I'm me." He said showing his hand that was surrounded by a slight orange glow.  
"If I remember correctly, a Nephilim would glow green."

"Right" Lara nodded as she recalled Karel's green aura back in the Strahov. "Now if you are you… would you mind telling me what happened after I left the arena?"

"Oh right, you don't know. Well…"

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room sat a figure in the shadows, staring out into the night. He was slightly smiling, one hand on his chest.  
There was still a wound remaining where the beam of light had hit him. It had been quite painful but not deadly. He would take his revenge without doubt. If he would take it now or in a thousand years didn't matter to him. He could wait forever.

He startled up from his thoughts when someone knocked at the door. "Come in."

"Master." A man in his thirties entered, quickly bowing before him.

"Gunderson. Why are you disturbing me?" His voice sounded threatening and he felt the man's heartbeat fasten. This man was almost two meters in height and had the stature of a professional boxer. But this man knew what Karel was able to do.  
And he feared him for a good reason. It wasn't today that he would to do anything to him. Nevertheless, it was important to make sure his servants didn't forget their place.

"We found them. They are all in Surrey at this very moment. At the Croft estate."

"Perfect. They reacted as expected. Any news on the other man?"

"Yes Master. Eckhardt apparently didn't actually kill all of the Lux Veritatis. It seems him and this other woman are survivors." Gunderson handed the man two photos. One showed a clear picture of Marina, the other one was low quality footage of Kurtis.

The man smiled, then laughed. Not a normal laugh but a maniacal one. Gunderson's nervosity was quickly rising. "What will our next step be master?"

"We will wait. Let's see how far they get finding the sword. Keep an eye on them at all time and make sure to inform me about their every move."

"Of course, master." Gunderson said and left the room, leaving Karel alone in the darkness.

* * *

The trio had been going through files and ancient books for hours now until Lara finally discovered something interesting.  
"Does Cappadocia have any significance to the Lux Veritatis?"  
Kurtis shook his head. "Nothing I know of. Marina?" He looked up at her who was frantically noting down things in her little book. She loved writing and sketching evenly. So, did he, but he never found the time for it.

Cappadocia was where they buried the Nephilim sleeper." Marina answered without looking up from her notebook. "It is also where they believe the Nephilim's ark to be."

"Nephilim ark?" Lara glanced at Marina.

"Where their numbers have been hidden away." She took a quick look into her journal. "It says if Karel finds this place, he also finds the last one that needs to be revived."

"That's bad. How come you didn't know of all this Kurtis?"

He sighed: "Because I ran away to avoid all their wars and intrigues?"

"Right. Sorry." Lara mumbled, then turned towards Marina again. "Do you know where the ark is?"

"Unfortunately, not. Only that it is somewhere in Turkey. "

"Well, it's back to square one then I guess." Lara stood up.

"Not necessarily. We have the location of one key. All we gotta do now is find its tomb. Then raid it and then all of it all over again. Seems simple enough for me."

"Alright. We'll fly in two days. But for now, I wouldn't mind something to eat. There is a decent Chinese restaurant down the road…"

Kurtis nodded. "Are you coming too Marina?"

"Nah. I have to make a few calls. I'll see you guys later then."

Kurtis showed her a thumbs up and left the room.  
Lara shook her head a little bit, smiled at Marina and followed after him.


	4. Remember the Amulet

Thank you to **Spectrumall** who beta read this chapter by spelling, grammar and some details.

_enjoy the chapter next one is still coming soon, thank you :)_

* * *

**Chapter 4 Remember the Amulet**

She walked up and down in the study waiting for the person on the other end to pick up her phone call. This was now the third time calling and she was quickly getting upset about it.

"Pick up" Marina growled through the phone.

"You've reached James answering machine, if I don't pick up as soon as you start talking, I'm either busy doing some hardcore research or I'm busy with my badass work-out. So, start your message now." A beep followed afterwards.

"James its Marina for the third time, if you don't pick up in three seconds, I'll take my business over to Luke. Three, two-"

The phone made a click and James's voice followed after "You wouldn't dare."

"Don't try me." She warned as she hears him shuffling through something that sounds like paper stacks.

"Okay, okay" He begged. "So, how's the mission going in Europe?"

"I'm not in Europe anymore." She answered rolling her eyes as she looked at the studies bookshelf full of ancient books.

"Where are you then" he asked, "and where is Kurtis?"

"We're in England." She announced that they didn't have time for this conversation, but she knew him well enough to know he just never stopped bubbling.

"England, nice. What business do you guys have there?" she heard him asking over the sound of him quickly tipping on his keyboard.

"We're doing research with Miss Croft."

"Miss Croft? The Lara Croft? How's that? Last time I checked you said you were never again doing a mission with her." He noted.

"Long Story…" Taking a deep breath she continued. "James, the reason I'm calling is that we need more information."

"Of course. Why else would you call me? Surely not to get a backrub. Go on. What do you need?"

"Find out for me about Turkey, the Nephilim ark, Karel's whereabouts and what the Cabal are doing after Prague."

"Sure." He answered sarcastically. "Want me to catch Karel, kill all the Cabal and maybe bring you the ark as well? Since I am on it already…"

"This is the wrong time for sarcasm. Make sure to call me as soon as you find something."

"Will do." He grunts "Anything else?"

"That's all. I am awaiting your call." Marina hung up the phone as she went to the shelf to continue her research.

* * *

Meanwhile Lara and Kurtis had made their way to the nearby village already. It was quite small with only a few stores and houses. Upon entering the Chinese takeaway, they ordered their food and sat down at a nearby table to wait for it.

They had been waiting for their food for a few minutes already. Lara had been staring out of the window, preoccupied with her own thoughts. Kurtis on the other hand hadn't averted his gaze off her face a single time. He enjoyed seeing her like this. Her facial traits all told their own stories. From the small scars over the perfect tan. And of course, her beautiful eyes, like small oceans filled with knowledge.

"You know I have never met someone as extraordinary as you." He stated.

"I've heard that a lot" she glanced at him and smiled. "Even though people usually connect that with suicidal or mad in some way."

He laid his hand on hers. "I don't mean it like that. I feel something else for you"

She didn't know what to do with his hand on hers. She felt a connection to him in a way she had not expected, and she barely even knew him. So, she pulled her hand away underneath his and stood up from the chair.

"Mr. Trent whatever you think that happened in the Louvre will stay there." She walked off to receive their food.

Kurtis sighed and stood up as well. She had to feel something similar as well. He was sure about it. So why was she pushing him away?

By the time Lara and Kurtis were back with the food, Marina was done researching for the day and had already taken a shower and put on fresh clothes.

Winston had already retired for the day and the three of them ate alone in the dining room. For minutes, only the sounds of them enjoying their food was to hear until Kurtis finally broke the silence. "Did you find anything?

Marina looked up and sighed "Not really" She took another bite before continuing. "We have to try to find the sword while James is trying to find out what Karel is up to."

"First artifact in Mexico" Kurtis stated.

"Yes, and that's where we're going to go first." Marina finished her food.

"Raiding tombs again just like the good old days Marina." Lara noted with a slight grin.

"Yep, just like old times. We were on another raid once" Marina explained towards Kurtis

"Great. The Tomb Raider and the FBI agent…" He rolled his eyes as he finished his food.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lara glanced at him.

"Never got a single second to spare my nerves." He said sarcastically.

"Well, like chasing damn demons is any different Mr." Marina mocked back.

She stood up and left before Kurtis or Lara could say anything else. Marina went up the stairs and to her bedroom where she continued studding some of the photographs and inscriptions she had found.

Lara went back to her study with Kurtis just behind her. Lara sat down behind her desk before noticed the opened book in front of her. As she was taking a closer look at it, she heard Kurtis's voice behind her.

"Marina found something." He took a seat next to her.

"It looks like an Amulet of some sort." Lara passed the book to him to look at. He studied the picture closely before looking up. "The Amulet of Maat or Ma'at"

"You know it." She frowned as she noticed all the other books on the nearby table. Marina had been more than busy she realized.

"Yeas, she is an Egyptian goddess of truth, justice, wisdom, the stars, law, morality, order, harmony, the seasons, cosmic balance and probably a lot more." Kurtis paused "We were told stories of this amulet. It is given to a "worthy" person by a shaman in order to keep the balance in the universe.

"A shaman? Do we know anything more about that?"

"They called her Putai. I can't tell you if that is her real name though." He said.

Putai! It can't be! 'Remember the Amulet' the words burned in her head.

(**Flashback to Egypt**)

It had been months since the temple collapsed on her and Lara had been found by a woman called Putai. Today was the day that Putai had allowed Lara access to the temple to show her the future of her life. She started talking to Lara.

"You are almost returned to your full powers now. You are learning well Lara. Remember, each challenge makes you stronger. Your inner strength is increasing." Lara kept quiet during the recitative. "One battle is not the whole war, Lara. There are dangers, as yet unseen, that are aligned against you. A new world order is poised to emerge from the shadows. You must make your stand. The future needs you, now more than ever."

"I don't think I can go on with this, Putai" Lara sighed, unsure if she wanted to continue with her adventures.

"You have unique strengths Lara. Learn to trust them." Putai said and walked off into the temple, Lara followed.

"How will I remember, Putai?"

The priestess stopped and looked at Lara "Whenever your need is strong" She held an amulet before Lara: "Remember the amulet. It will help you to learn."

Lara took it but didn't seem ready to move on just yet. "But the past still troubles me."

Putai shook her head "Have patience, for what is useful from the past; will teach you as you need it." Putai vanished before Lara noticed "For now learn what you must with each new situation."

Lara looked up "I will learn, Putai"

Putai carried on "There is a great darkness ahead of you Lara. Remember the amulet. And use your strength wisely. You are ready. "

Lara didn't notice her leaving but she didn't find Putai anywhere "Where are you?"

The shaman's voice echoed from everywhere at the same time "Where I have always been. Remember the amulet."

(**Flashback ends**)

Kurtis wasn't sure what was going on, but he did notice that Lara was not with him anymore.

"Earth to Lara" he said, and she looked at him.

"I'm fine." She knew she wasn't there for a while, thinking of the past again and stood up and went to the shelf and pulled one of the candle holders down, opening a secret room. Kurtis got up and entered after her.

"Welcome to my trophy room, Mr. Trent" He glanced at her as she walked off to a glass case that contained the Amulet shown in the book, they just had a look at.

"You have the Amulet, but how." Kurtis stuttered.

"Egypt!" Lara opened the glass case.

"What about the place?" He answered confused.

"Temple collapsed on top of me but an old shaman saved me and gave me this." Lara then told Kurtis everything Putai had told Lara. After she was done explaining Kurtis took a deep breath.

"So, it is true" he mumbled.

"What?" Lara looked at him with confusion.

"The Chosen one, who will help the Lux Veritatis, in destroying the always lurking evil."

"I'm the Chosen one, but why me?" Lara asked.

"That's a question for the gods." He said.

* * *

Morning came quick as Marina was already up and busy in the gym, when Lara woke up. She came down greeted Marina and went to the kitchen to find Kurtis cooking. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast." He said as Marina walked in with a towel by her face.

"How's the cooking going Kurtis?" She asked glancing at him as she walked past the stove smelling the food.

"Almost done," He answered.

"Where's Winston?" She didn't like him in her kitchen and preferred Winston to keep an eye on everything.

"I asked him to take the morning off." Kurtis said with a smile. "I prefer to make my own food."

I should just leave it at that, don't want to argue this time in the morning, she thought as she heard Marina's voice again. "You have to try his food at least once. It's to die for."

"It's not that good." He glanced at Lara and back to his pane.

"It like I'm eating your mother's food." Marina said, "She is the one who taught him how to cook."

"Yeah, so I can cook now." He said and took the pane of the stove. Lara could smell the bacon and eggs.

"It smells delicious." Lara admitted and made her way over to the dining area.

"Go with Lara, I'll bring the food in a second." He said to Marina who only looked at him.

"Whatever." She said and walked off.

Lara enjoyed her bacon and egg with toast with a tomato and onion sauce he had made. It was to die for like Marine had said. When they were done eating, Kurtis went out for a smoke, taking a walk through the Manors gardens. As he walked through, he found a big statue that looked just like Lara. Intrigued he sat down to read the gravure.

"**Once and future adventurer, for her**" as he got up, he heard someone behind him, turning around he found Lara staring at the statue.

"I see you found my memorial statue"

"Memorial" he said. "Why didn't you take it down yet?"

"I don't know. Maybe it reminds me of what happened in those months that everyone thought I was dead." She took a seat on a nearby wall, Kurtis sat down right next to her.

"So, Egypt, Werner, everything that happened…" He said.

"Yeah, that was my worst experience until now." Lara sighed, unable to hide the pain of her face.

"I know how it feels, the pain never goes away. The scars remained you of everything that happens in life." He sighed. "Want to talk about it?"

"I've never talked about Egypt to anyone." She sighed, feeling like an old wound had been opened again.

"If you want to, I'll listen." He smirked at her, tapping her shoulder. Never before had he seen Lara like this. Like everything had been taken from her.

"I went after the Amulet of Horus and upon finding it, I released Seth, so I had to make up for my mistake and in doing so the pyramid collapsed on top of me." She took a deep breath.

"The last thing I remember from that is the gap to safety and Werner on the safe side. But when I was hanging from the edge…. I looked him in his eyes, and he left me to fall into the darkness with an entire pyramid on top of me."

"And how did Putai save you?" Kurtis asked.

"I don't exactly know. The next thing I remember is her tent where she helped me stay alive the next months. When I came back to the living here in Surrey, they were just busy in the church mourning over me. Dead, in front was a coffin with no body inside because they never found me. Father Patrick Dunstan even threw holy water on top of me because he thought I was a spirit who came for unfinished business until he realized that I was really standing there and so a ceremony turned into celebration."

"That sounds terrible. And they build this statue to remember you?" he looked up at the statue

"Yes, because they didn't find me, so they didn't have a body to bury." She stood up "I'm going inside to pack my backpack for this trip."

"I'm coming" He said and looked after Lara as she walked of. "I just hope we win this so I can tell you how I feel." He told himself and also walked off.


	5. At the hotel

Thank you to **Spectrumall** who beta read this chapter by spelling, grammar and some details.

_enjoy the chapter next one is still coming soon, thank you :)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: At the hotel**

_He was walking through darkness; he didn't know where he was, but he knew he had to keep on walking. He only stopped and turned around when he heard a voice behind him. A figure stood in front of him, female without doubt. He could make out that she was bleeding from multiple wounds, but also was covered in dirt and her clothes were torn._

_"Who are you?" She asked._

_He looked at her, couldn't see her face, but the voice was too familiar. Lara, he thought and heard her speak again "What do you want?"_

_"Lara, what do you mean?" He asked._

_"She is the key." She said, "She's the answer to your troubles."_

_"Who?" he begged "Who are you talking about?"_

_"She will help you fulfill your destiny" She said "Who are you?"_

_"Lara it's me, its Kurtis." He said and tried to reach her, but his hand grabbed into the void._

_"She will save you" her voice was cold "She's the Key, your power and she is going to be by your side, so what do you want?"_

_"Lara, Please…" He begged again "I don't understand"_

_"Remember your destiny Kurtis Heissturm. You are the one and only but without her you are doomed." And she started to fade._

_"Lara, wait!" He started running towards the shadow. "Please! NO!"_

He gasped for air and snapped his eyes open only to find himself in the seats of an airplane; his head is on the window. He slowly lifts his head up and looked to his side and finds Lara reading and Marina asleep. He looked out his window and tries to think about the strange dream he just had.

He is brought back to reality when Lara speaks "Glad to see your awake"

She is looking at him with those brown eyes that made him love her even more. "Yeah, I am quite glad I took that nap."

"You both need the sleep." She said smiling at him.

"What are you reading?" Kurtis asked looking at the book

"I'm doing some research on the artifacts." She replied, showing him the cover of the book. The flight went past way faster that

* * *

Mr. White is now standing in front of the now destroyed Strahov. They had removed all victims and arrested the remaining mercenaries that had stayed behind but he still had a feeling deep down that there is more here than just a cult trying to take over the world with their experiments.

He walked to one of the big holes of the building and peered inside, he had never gone inside. That was Mr. Skubal's job to investigate all this. He was just there to arrest all criminals, but this is the thing he didn't have a suspect and now he heard of another Monstrum killing in Germany. Meaning this is far from over and he would have to investigate himself.

"Sir" A young policeman said clearing his throat.

"Yes Chris" Mr. White answered turning to look at him, he was not yet 25 years old with those clever blue eyes. He was well built, smart and knew his place. These attributes had quickly earned him his place as Mr. White's right-hand man. He could trust him with anything.

"What now, there's nothing here anymore?" he said looking at the building

"This is not the end Chris." He sighed "That Croft woman is hiding something, and I know it."

"What about that other woman from the FBI."

"I called the FBI; they say that she's undercover busy with a mission and we are supposed to back off, but I won't back off until this truth comes out."

"Sir! Where to now?" Chris asked surprised by Mr. White's determination.

"We track down Miss Croft and find out what she's doing." He said and left Chris standing there looking at him as he climbed into the police car and drove off.

"Great. Marina is going to kill me for this." The young officer said to himself and walked off to his police bike. He climbed on and drove after Mr. White. He would have to warn Marina before he would be able to do anything.

* * *

In the city of Teotihuacan, the trio got to a hotel and booked three rooms for themselves. Marina signed the book for 5 days they'll stay there, and they went to their rooms to freshen up.

Kurtis went out on his balcony, started to smoke and took the view of the city in. Now he finally had a chance to take out his notebook and note down everything that had happened since the last time he had found the time.

Lara took a quick shower and fell onto her bed, reading a book on the Pyramid they were going to see tomorrow morning. The goddess of the sun and moon sounded so fascinating even the pyramids were interesting, but which one would they find the key in?

Marina had freshened up as well but then decided she would take a walk to clear her head on everything. Her boss had been calling her, but she didn't have the time to call him back to give an update on what's going on and on top of it all she forgot about Chris back in Prague. He had joined the police service a few months back to find out what's going on in Prague with the Strahov's activities. So, she left her room and the hotel.

* * *

Lara and Kurtis had been in his room, doing research about the pyramids, when Marina barged in, completely out of breath, with a serious-looking wound on her arm. Kurtis immediately jumped up from the bed and ran towards Marina.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked at the wound.

"I went for a walk when one of Karel's followers started shooting at me." Marina answered,  
"I killed him, but he got me" She pointed to her arm. Kurtis was already busy fixing the wound up as good as possible, stopping the bleeding with a rag Lara handed him.

"Karel knows where we are." Lara said.

"It looks like it" Marina answered.

"But why did he only send one mercenary to kill you?" Lara asked

"I don't think he was trying to kill me." Marina mumbled and winced at the pain as Kurtis finished her arm.

"What do you mean?" Kurtis asked looking up at her.

"He wasn't going for a lethal shot. If he was, I doubt I would still be here."

"Maybe to capture you again." Lara said and got up. "I'm going to make sure our tour is booked for tomorrow morning" she left the two alone.

"Kurtis there's actually something else I haven't told you yet" She sat on the bed as he closed the first aid kit.

"Seriously? This is the best time you could think of to tell me?"

"We aren't the only ones left. Some others survived, but we all got separated." She breathed in "Chris is also alive."

"Wait what! How?" he glanced at her "I thought they all died and now you're telling me your fiancé is still alive? Who else survived then?"

"Yes, Chris had been working for the police in Prague when the massacre happened, but I didn't see him when I took Lara so think he was busy in the field." She paused "Janetta, Joshua, Jenny and Thabo are still alive. Those are all I know about."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"First, I didn't want Lara to hear and secondly I had to make sure they really were still alive. Shortly before we left Surrey, I got confirmation about their well-being."

"But… What does that mean for the prophecy?" he asked as he took a place next to her.

"I don't know. It talks about the last living member and if there are so many of us left, we might never have to face the prophecy ourselves. However, we still need to make sure we get the sword and defeat Karel before he is able to do any more harm to anyone." She got up "I'm going to clean up and try to sleep for a while. See you in the morning.  
"I'll stay awake for the night and watch out for any other threats. Guess Lara is gonna go sleep as well once she is done."

"Thanks Kurtis. I'll stay awake tomorrow." She said and walked off closing his room door. He sighed and got up to take a shower.


	6. The Tour

Thank you to **Spectrumall** who beta read this chapter by spelling, grammar and some details.

_enjoy the chapter next one is still coming soon, thank you :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Tour**

"We're booked onto a tour of the Pyramids with the local family looking after them. One of them will be our guide." With that explanation, she continued past the main doors leading outside and instead went right for the reception desk.

"We're expecting a guide" she told the smiling receptionist, not bothering with politesse.

The young woman lost her smile immediately as she seemed rather annoyed now. Instead of answering she just turned and shouted over her shoulder to somebody in the back room. "David, your tourists are here." After that she didn't pay any more attention to the trio and went back to her computer.

They waited until David appeared with a backpack slung over his shoulder, a pair of sunglasses in his hand, and a wide smile on his face.

"Hello!" he almost shouted.

Kurtis grumbled slightly. The man's cheeriness was not going to match well with Lara's irritability, which he could tell. He looked over to her. She was trying to hide her annoyance. Marina just looked at David with a smile and repeated the greeting.

"Hallo, David."

David's teeth were as white against his dark skin as he gave her another bright smile, but his expression was almost a little creepy, now that his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses. He might have been faking the excitement or not, hard to tell.

"Are you ready for your tour of the pyramids?" he asked.

Lara nodded. "Yea, we're very much looking forward to it."

Marina and Kurtis also nodded and picked up their backpacks.

"It's gonna be a very physical day; I hope you have your walking boots on." His smile just wouldn't fade.

"We're ready," Lara assured him, she, Marina and Kurtis following as David straddle for the doors.

"It's very bright today," he remarked as he unlocked and got into their vehicle, a beaten and mudded Jeep. Lara ignored him whilst Kurtis agreed, and Marina just sighed.

Their journey passed in silence to begin with, as David sped through the town streets on filled with loud traffic and all kind of vehicles that surely didn't belong onto the street, but as they left the city limits and passed onto rougher terrain, he began to chat with them, despite Lara's obvious lack of interest in the conversation.

His comments were light and throwaway at first, just small talk, but then Kurtis decided to take things in a different direction. Throwing a glance at Lara and Marina in the back seat, he asked, "David, is it true that there are some "powerful Lionhead keys" hidden in the Pyramids?"

David smiled to himself and Kurtis supposed that he was thinking to himself, though in good nature, that they were typical tourists. Typical tourists who'd had a personal argument, perhaps.

"No, there are no Powerful Lionhead keys. There are actually very few of the larger hieroglyphs, and they all have been removed and exhibited in different museums. You've made an unnecessary journey if that's what you want to see; here you will just find tales. Rumors say one is supposed to be in Asia and another one in Africa." He shrugged. "But it's only rumors."

"Have you heard of any in this area? Ever?"

Turning onto a smaller and yet bumpier track, David shook his head. "None except for the people that make them in order to attract tourists." He grinned and Kurtis joined him, shaking his head.

"I'm on the lookout for the real deal."

"Then you're on the wrong tour, my friend. Here, there's just broken pottery and maybe some bones in the Pyramids." He paused and then continued conversationally. "There is a local legend of this Lionhead key, but if it ever existed, it was looted long ago."

Marina looked up; her face registered a flicker of interest. Clearly, this was something she hadn't been aware of.

"Go on," Kurtis said.

Their driver smiled, obviously amused by the interest. "Some of the locals are descendants of the Teotihuacan's and Meztli's. They have a story that there is a Lionhead key kept in one of the Pyramids and that it is one of five. When you put them together, they will lead you to the location of the Sword Veritatis." Lara leaned forward, listening now as intently as Marina. Kurtis exchanged a glance with them as David continued.

"The Sword lets you call upon one of the Angels to destroy a "Nephilim". The Angel is said to be one of the first of the order that called themselves the Lux Veritatis. He is the most powerful one of all of them and it is also told that if the Lux Knight who finds the sword isn't as powerful as the angel he will be killed by it." He paused. Kurtis looked surprised that he knew so much about his order, but Marina spoke for the first time.

"Do you know anything more about the Lionhead key or the order?"

David took notice of her in the rear view mirror for a moment and then ignored her question. "I don't think you'll have a problem with the hike through the pyramids today – you guys look very fit. Do you hike often?"

Lara answered this time "I enjoy physical activities," Lara smiled at Marina. "Rock climbing, mostly."

Without warning, David jumped back to the previous topic of conversation. "It is guarded – all of them are."

"The Lionhead keys? Guarded by what or who?" Lara asked warily, suspiciously.

"By the spirits bound to protect the Lionhead keys and the Sword. They say that these guardians are former members of the order and will destroy anyone who dares to try and get it from them." He was speaking in a creepy as he continued. "If you manage to get one of the Lionhead keys, it would show you where to look for the next, and then when you have all five of them, they will lead you to where the sword is located and even there would be another guardian."

"Guarded by the Lux Veritatis?" Lara asked, turned to Marina.

"Oh, yes. The Lux Veritatis. They are said to be quite powerful just like the first that started the order. They had a name but I don't remember it."

Lara frowned. "What?"

"I mean," David smiled, "they each had a name, and maybe they each had a different power so they chose names for each power."

In the back, Lara rolled her eyes and settled back into her seat, a mocking smile on her face. Clearly, she had a lot more confidence in her Angel-handling abilities than David. Marina just looked out the window as they closed into on the pyramids.

The car slowed on a slight incline and then stopped, close to a bunch of shops that had settled close to the foot of the pyramids.

"So which pyramid do you guys want to see first?" He asked.

They climbed out of the Jeep and Marina turned towards him. "The pyramid of the moon."

"Wonderful! The Pyramid is the second largest in the area and some have called it Tenan, which in Nahuatl, means 'mother or protective stone.' And it covers a structure older than the Pyramid of the Sun which existed prior to 200 AD."

He went on with the history part but none of them were listening. They were checking the place out to find any signs of where the Lionhead key might be hidden.

* * *

They stopped at a wall with ladder that was going up. Lara asked if she could climb up and look, their guide nodded and Lara made her way up. Marina looked around in the chamber and found some interesting paintings on the walls. She walked over to take a closer look as she heard Kurtis's voice.

"What do you see up there, Lara?" Kurtis asked, waiting at the bottom.

"Lovely," was all she said "These jars are beautifully preserved – the colors are so bright. How old are all these?"

Kurtis braced his foot on the bottom rung of the ladder and hauled himself up behind her, coming to rest just two steps below her and steadying himself with a hand on the rock face either side of her, his face hovering close to hers over her shoulder. His breath stirred her fringe and his body rested lightly against hers. Steadfastly, Lara ignored him, her expression becoming hard and her concentration focusing pointedly on the bright blue jar that sat at the front of the group.

"Quite the collection you've got here, David," Kurtis said.

"There is much, much more to see," David replied proudly.

She smiled and they climbed back down to the large chamber, Kurtis notice Marina wasn't with them anymore and looked around only to find her standing at other side of the room looking at the Paintings. They walked over to her and Kurtis was the first to talk: "Found anything interesting?"

Marina turned around "David, what do you know about these?" She ignored Kurtis and walked up to David.

"Lux Veritatis warriors, that symbol is what separates them from "normal people"." He answered and pointed towards the shield showing the Lux-symbol.

Lara glanced at the wall and noticed something else, an inscription. She walked closer to read it but before she was able to do so, David stopped her.

"We have much more to check out, come on now." He pushed them further into the next chamber.

* * *

They came back to the hotel hours later, where they were sitting together in Marina's room. She was going through a book with Lara by her side while Kurtis was taking another smoke break outside. After a while, Marina called Kurtis to come in.

"So, when I looked at the paintings, I found an inscription that tells of the Lionhead key being buried deeper down in that Pyramid."

"So how do we get it?" Kurtis asked.

"Remember the site in the Louvre? Well it about the same, go down, solve its riddles and find the artefact while avoiding to be slaughtered by the spirit." Marina answered.

Lara looked up with a frown "Like another hall of seasons?"

"No, our ancestor used other sorts of traps and clues to hide the artefact. The hall of seasons is just for the painting and something else, that we don't need now." She took a breath "In the pyramid of the moon, you need to find the entrance down to the Hall of planets. Getting in is going to be the hard part, in case you forgot, the Hall of seasons had Skeletons guarding the four rooms that will lead you to the artefact." She paused.

Kurtis went on for her "In this one they are, what people would call aliens. The Lux Veritatis created a few of these to protect the Hall of planets from tomb raiders like you." He smiled at Lara at that remark. "They are called the Limoux guards."

"Limoux, why?" Lara asked.

"They were created by one of the Limoux brother in the late 13th century." Marina answered.

"Okay, so how do we get past them?" Lara asked.

"We have to use our powers to hold them off since we can't destroy them. Only the Limoux brothers know how to do so." Marina answered with a sigh.

"Then what brothers are you guys then." Lara continued.  
"I'm an Aicard Brother." Marina said.

"And I'm a Guilhelm Brother." Kurtis uttered. "But our powers can only keep them down for a while. "

"That's right and only one of us can go and find the artefact whilst the other one is holding them off for us." Marina finished his sentence.

"Is there anything else, any other spirits I may know of?" Lara asked.

"Yes, the brother that created them was buried with the artefact and he is guarding it just like Brother Obscura." Marina answered, "He is Brother Martin Limoux and he was one of the most powerful members of the Limoux family."

They went on with their plan of how to sneak into the pyramid and who will hold the Limoux Guard down and who will help Lara with Brother Limoux sprit. After this they decided to head out tonight and break in.

* * *

They were in the pyramid again, following Marina down to the Chamber of the painting she had seen this morning. They arrived and Marina told them to look for a loose stone or lever. They nodded and started looking until Lara eventually found it. She pulled a stone from the wall and on their right a huge stone wall slid open, revealing a secret staircase downwards. They followed it and soon it became darker. Lara and Marina pulled out their flashlights as they carried on walking; Kurtis opened his Chirugai to light the way.

Not too long after they started walking downwards, they found themselves in a room full of blades and spikes. On the other side of the room, there was a door with a statue on each side of it. Marina raised her arms and through a telepathic energy, the blades stopped swinging. Kurtis used one hand to stop the spikes that were coming out at random times. After the blades and Spikes were deactivated, they dared to walk closer to the door. Lara took a look at them with an uneasy eye and stop Kurtis and Marina in their tracks.

"What's wrong, Lara." Kurtis asked.

"This is too easy." Lara answered, as Kurtis glanced at her, unbelieving.

"She's right, something about those statues is off." Marina said as she followed Lara's quick reaction.

Kurtis just let it go and moved forward, and, as Lara and Marina suspected, the statues came to life. Kurtis stumbled backwards as he caught his Chirugai.

"We told you." Lara mocked, pulling out her guns. Marina too armed herself with her trusty Chirugai/skull. Its blades shot out and in the middle of the weapon Lara could see a skull. The blades too looked different. It was a lot rounder but it looked sharper, as if it could go straight through bone. Maybe that's why it has a skull on it; Lara thought as then heard Kurtis's voice.

"Lara, when I say go, you run through that door."

"What? I'm not leaving you to fight alone again." Lara shouted at him.

"Lara just do as he tells you, we have a plan." Marina told Lara.

Lara looked at them and knew she had to trust them.

Kurtis went for the one on the right as Marina jumped the left one. They dodged and rolled and attacked the statues until they had an upper hand on them. When they did, Kurtis told Lara to run and she did. After knowing Lara was inside the other room, Marina lost interest on her statue and went after Lara, with Kurtis hot on her heels. They turned around and used their powers together, locking and shielding the door.

They took a quick breath before continuing. "Lara!" Marina called after making sure Kurtis was fine. Lara came out from a nearby room, heading straight for them.

"What did you guys do?" Lara asked as she saw the locked door.

"We trapped them inside the room." Kurtis answered. "Let get moving."

Without a word they moved on and entered a larger room. Lara gasped: "This has to be the Hall of Planets; it almost looks Like the Hall of seasons."

"Yip, this is the Hall of planets." Marina confirmed and made her way towards the middle of the room. Just like the Hall of seasons this one had a circle in the middle showing some paintings. Four paintings with each of them showing four planets. As Lara looked around she noticed five large doors on each side of the room.

"So it works the same way as the Hall of seasons, open one of the doors by standing on the platform. Go in. What do we have to find?" Lara asked.  
"We have to find four of the planets on the floor. Pluto, Earth, Mars and Venus." Marina answered. "We find the artifact matching their powers. But something is missing." She looked around but didn't seem to find what she was looking for.

"What?" Lara asked.

Kurtis knew what Marina was searching for. "The Limoux Guards are nowhere to be seen." He answered for her.

Not saying anything else they stood on the first platform and opened the first door on the left. As it opened, a Limoux Guard came towards them. "Kurtis, go with Lara. This one is mine." Marina said, preparing to use her powers against it. They didn't think twice as they ran past the guard through the open door. They headed into the Guardians Hall, were the Pluto shard was already waiting for them.


	7. Guardian of Hell

Thank you to **Spectrumall** who beta read this chapter by spelling, grammar and some details.

_enjoy the chapter next one is still coming soon, thank you :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Guardian of Hell**

As they entered the large room, Lara stared at the statue in the middle of the room. As for Kurtis, he only had eyes for the Pluto Shard behind it. He glanced at Lara and noticed her expiration: "Is something wrong?"

"That statue looks too real." She replied.

He took a look at the statue himself and quickly noticed what confused her. "The Guardian."

"The Guardian?" She frowned at him.

"The hall isn't called 'the Guardian of Hell' for nothing." He grinds his teeth as he thinks. "If I'm right that statue can come to live as well, but I'm not too sure."

"Don't you know these tombs?" She asked.

"Nope, Marina's the expert on tombs, not me." He said and glanced back at her. "Let's move and see."

He started walking until the floor underneath his feet shook. He looked backwards to find Lara stepping backwards, readying her guns as she did so. She glanced at him, then towards the statue that just started moving. He started backing off himself as he pulled out his BoranX as well as his Chirugai.

That was when the earthquake got worse and the floor they were standing on started to crumble underneath their feet. Lara knew what was going to happen, grabbing Kurtis by the arm and pulling him to the other side of the room, just barely before the entire ground they had stood upon fell into the seemingly endless void. Kurtis looked at the place they were standing not seconds ago and gulped. He glanced back at Lara who was way too busy with the Guardian to notice him staring.

The Guardian threw a fire ball at Lara but she dodged it just barely, landing only inches away from Kurtis's feet. Lara looked at him for a second before she turned back at the guardian, aiming her guns at it while simultaneously addressing Kurtis.

"Are you going to stand here until you get hit?" She stopped as she rolled out of the way of another fire ball before continuing: "Or are you actually going to help?"

She jumped to the next platform as the floor crumbled away where she was standing, then heard his voice. "I'm thinking of something here, but-" He was cut off when a fire ball came his way and he was forced to quickly dodge it. "But it's not that easy when the floor vanishes underneath you as you try." He jumped to the next platform for safety. "And that thing can fly, and we can't!" He paused and looked at her. They located eyes for just a second before another fire ball forced them away from each other. Lara gasped for air when the force of the explosion threw her around.

Kurtis throws his Chirugai in the air and at the Guardian, giving Lara and him barely enough time to get to the next platform.

"You should have asked Marina for this. She could have just flown you over." He answered her and tried to get to her.

"What can you do then?" She asked as she tried to get closer to the shard but the Guardian wouldn't allow it. Kurtis's Chirugai didn't even harm it. It merely swarmed around him like an angry bee before it left and returned to Kurtis's reached out hand. He looked at Lara who was far on the other side of the room.

"My ability is called "Farsight". I can move my mind out of my body and see places others can't reach. I can also see parts of past events." He jumps again, noticing a balcony above him. He looked towards the other side of the room where Lara was and saw another one. "Lara, can you try to reach that balcony up there?" He asked as he started climbing up to the balcony on his side.

Lara looked up to see what he was talking of and reacted quickly. "I may reach it b-"She was cut off by the Guardian, picking her up and hurling her against another wall where she fell to the ground like a puppet without strings. "Lara!" Kurtis screamed and jumped back onto one of the few concrete pieces left in the room. He sprinted towards the woman, making use of his Chirugai to serve as distraction once more, giving him just enough time to reach the unconscious adventurer before the ground underneath her disappeared completely.

He dodged more fire balls but he made it in time to Lara's side. Not wasting any time, he picked her up and quickly carried her over to the next platform. He breathed heavily as the Guardian came towards them. He stood up, reached out his hands and the air around them began to ripple. The next second, a powerful telepathic blast hit the Guardian, sending it hard against the wall on the other side of the room.

Kurtis looked back at Lara who was waking up. She looked at him and as her vision came back to her, she stood up and looked at their positions and could see that they were far away from the wall she got thrown to. Before she was able to say anything else, the next flaming ball already came their way. She could see Kurtis's exhaustion and her body was telling the same thing. This fight was already going on for way too long. She looked at him but he already jumped to the next platform. They were once again separated from each other. "Kurtis how do we stop that thing?"

He looked at the balcony again and an idea formed. "I have a plan, but you need to distract it for me."

"Wonderful, I get to be the bait." She sighed and took hold of her guns once more and started shooting at the Guardian.

"I may throw it into the lava below." He said as he got himself onto the balcony.

"I hope it works." He heard her say and closed his eyes trying to get all his powers together and opened them up, throwing a wave of telepathic energy at the monstrosity. Nothing happened.

Lara looked up in surprised as the Guardian turn its back to her and threw a fire bolt at Kurtis who just barely jumped out of its way. She fired again and the guardian turned back to get her in its view. It had it focus on her again.

"Kurtis, what happened?" She asked as she backed away to stay out of the Guardian's immediate range.

"Just keep it distracted for me, I'll try again." She heard his voice.

He tried again, focusing all his remaining powers and threw another powerful bolt at the Guardian, this time causing it to stumble across the room.

"Shit!" She yelled. Lara could see he was trying and he was getting there but if he took any more time the floor would be all gone. "Kurtis" She called.

"Lara, get your ass up the balcony!" He yelled, looking for another way, until a voice inside his head caught his attention.

_Kurtis, What the hell are you guys doing in there?_ He stared at the guardian, considering his options when a plan formed before his eyes.

_Marina give me some of your strength._ She didn't answer for a while until he heard her voice again.

_I need them here myself you know; there are two Limoux guards out here. So why do you need them?_ He took his eyes of the guardian for a second to focus on the conversation.

_We have a little bigger problem in here. The Guardian is awake and it's a little stronger than expected._ He replied. He waited for an answer but was swept off his feet when a projectile hit him in the back.

_There._ She answered. The new power flooded through his veins when he got back onto his feet.

_Thanks!_

_I just need it back_, she said and quit the connection.

Kurtis looked back to where Lara was and she as well as the Guardian were gone. He looked everywhere else that was still ground but found nothing. I hope she didn't fall in, He thought. "Lara!" He called out as he carefully scanned the area trying to find her.

"Over here!" She called out from the other side of the balcony. He totally forgot about the second balcony and caught her face from far.

"Good to see you made it, but where's the Guardian?" He asked as it was still nowhere to found.

Lara looked around with confusion. "It was here just a minute ago." She told him with a confused expression. "I think I know where it is." He said.

"Where?" Lara asks as she could feel the blood dripping from her arms and legs.

"Marina lent me some of her powers and the Guardian must have sensed it as she sent it to me just now." He explained. "I'm going to ask her real quick, watch my back, will you?" He didn't wait for an answer as he sent the next message to Marina.

_Marina are you there?_ It didn't take long for her to answer.

_Kurtis send my fucking powers back, NOW._ She said.

_Is the Guardian there?_ He asked but already knew the answer.

_Yes, it fucking is! I'm up against three of them now. My powers Kurtis!_ He quickly returns them, topping them off with half of his own. After it was done, he heard her again: _Thanks for the bonus._

_No problem, we'll be out now, just don't die._

_Just hurry, this big one doesn't want to be messed with._ She said and cut the connection.

He took a look at the ground and then at the Shard "There's enough ground left, one of us can go for the shard." He told Lara.

"I'll go then." She said and climbed back down to the remaining floor, jumping over the different gaps until she reached the shard. "I got it." She confirmed to him as he came down to the ground.

As she took it the floor started moving and two ghostly knights appeared.

"Great, even more of them." Lara uttered and pulled her gun out.

"Hey, don't worry, those are only Lux knights, they'll see that I'm Lux Veritatis and let us go." Kurtis said and walked up to them as they wanted to attack, stopping them before they were able to blow the first strike. Kurtis then said something Lara didn't understand and then heard her own name. The knights seemed to understand as they nodded and kneeled down to Kurtis.

"My Brother, your destiny isn't here to find." She heard one of them say. "You will learn that you can't do it without her by your side." The other one added.

Lara came closer and listened to their abstruse talking. "Lara Croft has been chosen for you Kurtis. You can't run from your destiny. Nor can you run from the unavoidable." Lara glanced at him as he was looking at her already. The dream he thought as the knights faded before them.

Kurtis and Lara only looked at each other before they walked out of the Guardian of Hell room back into the Hall of Planets, where Marina was on her knees next to the guardian's corpse. The two smaller ones just stood there waiting for their next move but before they could do anything else, Kurtis threw a telepathic bolt at them, shattering them into a million pieces. Lara ran over to Marina who just sat there, heavily breathing. "Are you alight?" Lara asked her.

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted." She replied and looked at the three remaining doors and the then the Larger one that leads to their real prize "Gonna be a long night. Kurtis I'll send your powers back in a second."

"I'll take the next one; you and Lara can go for the next relic." Kurtis said.

"Okay, next one will be the Mirror of the goddess." Marina said and stepped onto the platform opening the next door and as it opened another guard came out. "You sure you can handle it Kurtis?" Lara asked, he nodded, and Lara and Marina went in.


	8. The mirror of the goddess

_**SO NO BETA READER THIS TIME PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A PM IF I MUST FIX SOMETHING THANK YOU AND ENJOY READING**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The mirror of the goddess**

They walked into the room that had Mirrors all over the walls, the floor was made of glass and they could see through it, down below they could see water. Lara looked at Marina with a frown and wanted to walk when Marina stops her. "The glass will break." She sighed "It's a trap Lara; they want you to walk on it. That water down there isn't water."

"Acid?" Lara asked as she looked down to the watery river.

"Yip it is, and I don't think you want to be killed alive." Marina said and looked to the other side of the room. She could see stone floor and two levers at the wall. "We need to get to that side of the room."

Lara looked and saw what she was talking of "How must we get there if we can't walk over the glass?" She asked and turned to Marina.

"We fly. It's the only why across the room." Marina answered.

"I can't fly." Lara said. "So how must I get over there?" Lara started to look for any way to climb on the walls but found nothing.

"I can carry you across." Marina turned to Lara.

"No, No. You can drop me or something. No" Lara said and backed away to the closed door behind her.

"Lara, I won't drop you." She sighed "Do you trust me?"

Lara looked at her for a second and then to the glass floor that leads to the stone floor on the other side. She then looked back at Marina with a sigh "Yes, I trust you."

"Then climb onto my back, we are wasting time" Marina said and turned her back to Lara.

"Wonderful." Was the only thing she said and climbed onto Marina's back?

"Just don't drop me." Lara wasn't one to be afraid, but she had never flown on someone's back before.

"I won't." Marina said and as soon as she knew Lara was on and ready. She took to the air, with orange energy around her. She then started flying to the other side of the room. The room is wide and took time to get to the other side.

Halfway in the air Marina stopped and they were just flouting. Lara getting a little worried asked. "Marina what's wrong, why did we stop?" But Marina didn't respond.

Marina didn't hear her anymore or knew where she was anymore. The only thing she hears was his voice echoing in her head.

_Don't think you can stop me, Marina. I will win and I will break him, drown her and take every drop of blood from you. Nothing can stop me, mortal, give up._

It was Karel and had gotten it right to find her mind. She was getting angry and just as she wanted to mind read him back, she snapped out of it when she realized something on her back was slipping of her back and grabbed her legs. She looked down to find Lara hanging for her life.

"Hang on" Marina said and reached for Lara's hands. She got hold of her hand and pulled her to safety by flying fast to the other side.

Landing onto the stone floor, Marina sat down and started breathing fast. Lara could see her exhaustion but wondered what happened. Lara kneeled by her side with look that said it all for Marina.

"I'm fine." She answered and got slowly up. "Are you oaky" She asked Lara.

"Well in this case of almost falling for my death, I'm fine." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Marina said and looked back to the glass floor. Karel's going to pay for this, she thought.

"So, you're not gonna tell me what happened back there." Lara said

"Later let first finish what we came here for." And with that said Marina walked to the wall with the two levers.

Lara and Marina stood there for a minute thinking of which lever to pull. Marina then took out her journal and opened it on a page with writing on it. Lara eyed her as she read the page. Marina turned her head to Lara after reading

"We pull the left on the right lever will send us to our doom." Lara nodded and walked to the lever and pulled it down.

The place started to shake, and the glass floor disappeared, and a staircase came out from nowhere. They walked over to it and Lara just started walking down the stair. Marina just stood there for a minute and then went after.

They reached the bottom of the staircase and found a doorway that lead into a hallway to another room. Lara looked to the other side other staircase to see the water not so far down anymore. Maybe inches down then they are burned to death. Marina walked into the hallway with Lara just behind her.

"So why do you have flying abilities, but Kurtis only have Farsee?"

Marina sighed and turned to face Lara.

"We were all 8 kinds of brothers and everyone had something else. Farsee can be used to find our enemies, our way to a place and more. So, the Guilhelm Brothers where better than all of us and strong and that's why they were always the leaders. Kurtis's father was the last leader before Eckhardt, and the cabal killed them all." She took a breath and started walking again as she told Lara the rest "The Aicard Brothers, that would be me. We can use our flying to help the others to get over places they can't walk on, we could fly forwards to the enemy before the rest ens."

"So, who were the other brothers?" Lara asked.

"The other 6 was, Montsegur, Vasiley, Occitan, DeCombel, Bogomil and Limoux." Marina answered.

"And their abilities?" Lara asked as they reached the end of the hallway where Marina stops.

Sighing she turns again to face Lara.

"Montsegur had the ability of force field, Vasiley had the ability of Knowledge, Occitan had the ability of Ore they could throw anything like fire, thunder, lighting anything the earth's nature gives." She took a breath "DeCombel had the ability of visions, Bogomil had the ability of ghosts they could walk through anything and well some else that I don't even want to know and Limoux had the ability Marsee it is like Farsee but very different they could melt and go underneath locked door and staff, create weird stuff like the aliens in the other room."

"Let's get going." Marina added and walked into the room.

Lara followed again and asked one last thing "you think there is a chance someone of your order survived."

"I don't know, I survived because of my fiancé. He covered me as I escaped." Marina thinking of the others that had survived but was Lara ready to know about them. She already to much and in their order people who found out had to vanishes

"Oh, okay and, where is he?" Lara said and looked at the room they were in.

"I don't know?" She sighed it was the truth she had last saw him in Prague when he joined the police.

Marina nodded and looked also; the room had four doors in it. Two on each side and in the middle of the room was another statue. Lara eyed it again and though of what happened in the Guardian of hell.

"Another statue" Lara said out loud and Marina just sighed. She started walking to the left side of the room to the doors. Lara did the same and went to the right side.

As Lara tried to open the first door it didn't want to open, and she looked at the next on and walked to it only to hear Marina calling her. Lara runs over to Marina who open the one door and on the left side of the room.

"Let's go in and figure this puzzle out." Marina said and walked into the small room, Lara following.

The small room had some weird statues around. The walls were painted with picture of Angels and Demons on and in the middle was a pedestal, with something on it. At the other side of the room was a closed door. Marina walked to one of the walls that had an angel with a sword in her hand. There was writing underneath the sword and Marina read it out loud. Lara walked over as she listens to Marina. "To see a world in a fable of legends,

And a heaven in the Sword Veritatis,

Hold infinity in the palm of your key,

And eternity in an origin." Lara faces the wall as Marina stopped reading. She looked at the pedestal. Lara saw that the writing was in a language she didn't know of.

"What language is this, Marina?" Lara asked as she turned to face her. Marina turned around and looked at the wall again and then back at Lara. "Veritatis language." She answered.

"So, what does it mean?" Lara asked.

"The first part talks of the legends of the fable, meaning the Legend of the Lux Veritatis, second Part are about the sword that we are looking for, 3de part is about the keys that were looking for that will so and open the Temple of Knights and the last part tell of the new beginning." Marina explained.

"The new beginning?" Lara asked as she looked back at the angel.

"The new beginning is when the light or darkness wins. The world is in peace or the in hell, If Karel wins, he will put the world under darkness." Marina answered and walked to the pedestal.

"So, a new era" Lara said and walked to the other wall that had an Angel that was crying, the Angel stomach was bleeding, and the Angel was on her knees, a hand stretched out to the heavens. Lara looked closer and found more writhing.

"What does this one says?" She asked Marina who turned around away from the pedestal; she then walked over to Lara and read the writing.

"The warrior goes to his/her destiny to save the world from evil,

Then he/she will be wounded, and the blood will spill from his/her wound,

For the last time he/she will breathe as the unworthy souls are saved,

But there is only one way that he/she can be save from death,

And it is the partner who is the key & the power but more importantly,

The one whose love is real and true" Marina said out loud the writhing.

Lara didn't say anything, and Marina just looked at the wounded Angel. This was the prophesy and it was going to come fast but still with few of them left who could it be. Marina turned around only to be hit in the head with a headache; she kneeled and holds her head from the dizziness. Lara looked at her with worry again; this was the second time it happened.

"Marina." Lara called her name, but she didn't hear or see her again and again heard Karel's voice.

_It is going to happen and there is nothing you can do to stop me. You are weak, foolish and afraid. I will break him; I will kill her, and I will send you to the underworld alone. I'll make sure you will not return, and I will make sure she won't save him._

_What are you planning on doing Karel? She spat back_

_Ah, but that is the surprise, you shall soon see. There's no rest for the wicked. Not even in death. I will win and you will lose. _Marina can hear Karel's satisfaction and it made her angry.

_Don't be so sure of yourself you evil bastard. I'm gonna be standing right there between you and the doorway to the underworld and if I'm going down, I'm fucking taking you with me._ And with that Marina broke the connection he had managed to force onto her.

Marina came to and faced a worried Lara. "I'm fine." And pushed Lara away and head for the pedestal she stood there, and Lara came standing next to her.

"Marina- "Lara was cut off by Marina.

"Leave it." She snapped and took the scroll that was on the pedestal. After taking it the statue came to life.

"Great" Marina spat and took out her gun and Chirugai/Skull out. Lara took out her pistols and aimed at the statue guards. There were only five of them, and one by one Lara and Marina dodge and shot them down.

After the statue was defeated the door that was closed swung opened. Lara looked at Marina who was smiling and walked with the scroll through the door. Lara sighed and followed; the door opened into another hall that went to the right. They followed the hall until they reached another door and opened it up to find themselves in another room full of gear-like blades and pillars. There was also a ladder going up to a balcony and at the balcony was another door. Marina rolled the scroll opened and started reading it out loud "For the goddess to live, all must first be stilled. Provoke each in turn and the circle will burn completely."

Suddenly the place was lit with fire all around them and at the balcony, the door opened, and an Angel came out or that's what Lara though. Marina just kneeled and started to talk

"Goddess of fire, we came for the challenge, for we are only seeking the artifact of Venus."

"And you can beat the challenge Aicard?" The goddess asked.

"Yes, I can, we can." Marina answered.

The goddess looked at Lara

"The lady Croft, who realized Seth. Why shouldn't I just kill her?"

Marina looked at Lara, her hands at her holsters. Lara saw Marina's stare and sighed. Marina looked back at the goddess

"Because she is on our side and will fight till death." Marina answered.

The goddess came down from the balcony and stood in front of Lara. "Do you swear to stay devoted to the light, Miss Croft?"

"I swear." Lara said.

"Will you help the Lux Veritatis till the end?" The goddess asked.

"I will." Lara said and she hear Marina's voice in her head

_Kneel Lara_

Lara looked at Marina who just nodded. Lara kneeled and said, "I will fight until my very last breath; I will help them destroy Karel once and for all."

"Stand up mortal one and look at me." The goddess demanded.

Lara did as she was told and stood up and looked the goddess in the eyes.

"Do you except the challenge." The Goddess added.

"Yes, I do." And with that the room change, Marina on the right side of Lara and on the other side of the room stood the Goddess.

"Let the challenge begin, first up knowledge" The Goddess said to them "What has no beginning, end, or middle?"

As the question was said, Lara looked at Marina who just frowned; _I don't know the answer, do you? _Came Marina's voice in Lara's head. Lara nodded and answered, "Easy on it's a doughnut."

"Good, next question. There are five Elements and only four is known what the fifth one?" the Goddess asked and gave the four elements in front of them and an empty spot where they have to put the missing on.

"So, its fire, water, earth and air, what's the last supposed to be." Lara asked as this question made her head hurt. "Marina"

"I'm thinking" came the answer.

"Sorry." Lara said and backed off.

Wait a minute, it's my powers, Marina said in her head. "It's physical abilities." She told the goddess and throws an energy blot to the empty spot. It quickly lit and the orange glow stayed. Lara looked at Marina and back at the Goddess who nodded. The five elements disappeared, and the room was empty once more. Lara face Marina "How did you know that it would be your powers?"

"Easy, the question was what element isn't known. Humans only fantasize about powers, but they don't know it's real." Marina answered.

Lara nodded and heard the Goddess again "Last question for round one. What is the Lux Veritatis 4 step training?"

Lara looked at Marina "What is it?"

"I only know of three not four" Marina answered Lara

"There must be a fourth one." Lara said.

"I'm thinking, wait a minute the tattoo" Marina answered Lara and turned to face the Goddess "It's Mental, Physical, strength and the initiation"

"Right Aicard" The goddess said and vanished

The room changed again, and they were known in a desert. The Goddess appeared again

"Know round two is the Physical challenge. You must defeat this five-foot monster in 15 minute and if not, you will die or lose. Are you ready?" Next to the Goddess stood the five-foot monster, that had six feet, snakes for hair, teeth like a vampire and wings like a dragon. Lara faced Marina "Can we even kill that thing in 15 minutes?"

"Yes, we can, we need to Pearce its heart. I'll cut its wings off, you shot it for me to keep it distracted." Marina said and took out her Chirugai/Skull

"We are ready" She said to the Goddess and she just nodded and vanished.

"Your time starts now." Came the voice and Marina nodded at Lara.

Marina took to the air and Lara aimed her guns and started shooting the monster in the face. Dodging the fire, it throws at Lara, and she shot it again. Marina aimed her Chirugai/skull at one of the monster's wings and throws it. The Chirugai/skull ripped the wing off and the Monster fell to the ground.

"Lara, its heart." Marina said but it was too late. The monster got up and threw fire at Marina who dodges it fast. "You have 10 minutes left." Came the goddess voice again.

Lara started shooting at it again as Marina caught her Chirugai/skull again and aimed at the second wing.

"Lara if it falls again stab it in the heart." Lara just nodded and dodges another fire ball. Marina threw the Chirugai/Skull and it ripped the last wing of and made the monster fall to the ground again. Lara run and took out her boot knife, stabbing the monster in the heart. The Monster then growled and fell back to the ground motionless.

"Lara you did it." Marina said as she came back down to the floor.

"No, we did it together." Marina hugged Lara and then the monster disappeared, and the room change again.

The Goddess appeared again. "You won round 2 now for round 3 the Emotional Challenge." The goddess vanished. Lara looked Marina with a frown

"What is the Emotional Challenge."

"It's where you have to face your death" Marina answered

"Face it? What does that mean?" Lara asked but before Marina could answer the floor started to shake and crumbled away.

"Shit, Lara grab my arm." Without asking Lara grabbed Marina's hand and Marina took to the air. "Lara, hang on and don't let go." Marina said and started flying to the nearby platform. Lara looked down to see the floor gone and lave down below. The only place left to go was a high platform. Lara step on it with Marina right next to her. "What now?" Lara asked

"I don't know, I am fucking don't know." Marina said, her heart beat fast and her face showing fear.

"Marina calm down. We need to force." Lara said

"Yeah, sorry it's just I didn't do well in my Emotional training." Marina told Lara.

"You what, never mind. We need to think of how to get out of this one." Lara said

Marina nodded and they looked around the lave room to find something, anything that will work. Marina sighed as she found nothing, but Lara's eye caught something, it looked like a door.

"Marina looks over there." Lara said pointing her finger to the door. Marina looked and saw the door.

"Let me go and check it first before I carry you there." Marina said and took to the air again. Lara just nodded and watched Marina fly to the door.

Marina got to the door and tried to open it, but it didn't want to badge. Marina then tried kicking it but again it didn't open. Then Marina used her powers and threw an energy bolt at it. At it the door, the door fought backward, and two flying beasts came out.

"Shit" Marina said as they attacked her. She threw the one with and energy bolt as the other on got her from the back and threw her to the lava down below. Marina got her balance of flying before touching the lava and heard Lara scream her name. Marina then threw an energy bolt at the one that threw her, and it fell into the lava and burned away. One gone, one left, Marina thought and found the last one nowhere.

Lara was busy looking at Marina, that she didn't notice the one beast came to her. The beast surprised her from behind, but Lara was up and ready for its attack. Lara shot it but nothing worked, and it threw Lara of the edge. Lara grabbed the ledge and was now hanging for her life.

"Marina, a little help here." As Lara screamed at her she looked up to see Lara was hanging and the last beast coming to her again.

"Lara, hold on I'm coming." With that said, Marina flew fast to her side threw and energy bolt at it, sending it to its doom.

Lara was slipping and couldn't hold on anymore and fell for her doom and closed her eyes. As her eyes were closed, she felt someone's hands around her waist and pulled her back up in the air. She opened them to find Marina caring her to the door she had blown up earlier. Marina touched the ground and puts Lara down. Lara looked at her and saw her exhaustion. Marina tired and was taking lots of breaths.

"Thanks" Lara said as she looked around to find they were in another room and the goddess standing there.

"You have completed round 3 and know for the last round, Mental" the goddess said, and Marina raised an eyebrow. Lara just sighted and looked at Marina.

"What's the challenge" Lara asked.

"You will be mentally test. If you can past the brain game, fight and the emotion then you can do the power one. Good luck." The goddess said and vanished.

"Power, what power?" Lara asked Marina.

"Powers, Like my powers." Marina answered and before Lara could say anything else, a man came up to them, from nowhere.

"Konstantin?" Marina gasp and Lara looked at him, he had does blue eyes that Kurtis has, and he even looked like Kurtis but just with gray hair.

"Marina, are you ready for this?" Konstantin asked.

"Yes, I am." Marina said and turned to Lara "This only needs me stay here." And with that Lara nodded and Marina and Konstantin walked to the middle of the room and face each other.

In a second there was orange and red energy come at each other but didn't come from their hands, it came from their heads, Lara just stood there and watched. Konstantin threw red but Marina threw the red with her Orange pushing Konstantin backward. This went on for five minutes, if it isn't Konstantin going backwards its Marina. Marina sighed and heard his voice

"Marina, your weak like always." And without worming Marina threw an energy bolt at Konstantin and knocked him down.

"No one tells me I'm weak, No one, not even you" Marina yelled at him, but he just got up and clapped his hands. "What are you doing?" She asked with anger.

"You did it, you won the last round. You have beaten me." Konstantin answered.

Lara came and stood next to Marina. Marina just smiled as Konstantin added. "You did it, Marina. Your Powers are in control; don't forget what you did today."

"I won't, And Konstantin he's back, his fighting for you for real this time." Marina said.

"I know, I'm right next to him like I always am. Tell him that I love him and that I forgive him." Konstantin said. "Marina don't blame yourself for what happened I should have known that day it wasn't really my son but Karel instead."

"I will." Marina said and the he vanished.

The goddess was back on her balcony, like she had appeared on earlier. "You have won the challenge here's is the harp for the last room where you have to figure out the puzzle and place it on the pedestal to open the last door that will lead to the artifact your searching for." Goddess said, "Good luck Aicard, Croft." The goddess then went back into the room where she had come from.

After she was gone Marina walked to the door on the other side of the room Lara followed and walked into the main hall where they first came in from the staircase. The next door was on the right side of the room and Marina went to the second one and opened it to find themselves in a large room full of globes. "We need to place these globes onto the right cycle." Lara said out loud. Marina looked at her with a frown "How did you know."

"This room looks like the one I've been in at Alexander's lost Library." Lara said as she remembers the time in Egypt as she had tried to fix her mistake by relishing Seth from prison.

"Wonderful, then let's moves some globes." Marina said and went to the first one and moved it onto the right cycle, Lara did same. After every one of the globes was on the right cycle a white lightning crackles between the globes and to the north wall and a door opens at the west wall, reveling the pedestal, that goddess had mentioned.

Marina walked over and placed the harp on the pedestal and as it was placed, they felt a shake underneath their feet. Marina looked back at Lara and nodded. Lara knew she meant that the last door opened, and they head back out to the main hall and to the last door that was now opened.

They were in a smaller room and the shard was right there waiting for them to get. Marina and Lara walked to it and Lara took it and placed it into her backpack. After taking it, they headed back out to the main hall and out to the staircase and up to the mirror wall and glass floor. Only the floor was not glass anymore, it was now stone. They walked out of the room and back to Kurtis in Hall of Planets, where he was fighting of the three Limoux guards. Marina helps him with the last one and knocked it down for a little while for them to chat.

"Thanks." Kurtis said. "Must I take the next one"

"Yeah, I'm too exhausted for more of does Challenges. I can handle the guards." Marina said.

"Okay next room, God of war." Kurtis said and stepped on the platform, opening the next door, where two more guards came out. "You sure, you can handle five." Lara asked.

"Yeah, I'll mange, now go." Marina said and Lara and Kurtis nodded and walked into the opened door.


	9. God of war

**_STILL NO BETA READER THIS TIME PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A PM IF I MUST FIX SOMETHING THANK YOU AND ENJOY READING_**

* * *

**Chapter 9 God of war**

The two adventures steps into a large room, which are full of statues on the left and right. At the end of the room stood a larger statue. The Larger statue was the God Mars, he was holding the shard in his hand and an engraving was written down below.

Lara looked around the room for any traps as Kurtis leaned with his back against the wall, lighting a cigarette up and he inhaled some drug in and blow out. He stared at Lara as she tried to move forward.

"What are you doing?" He asked her and she turned around and locked eyes with him. He looked at her with a small grin and left the wall. He walked up closer to Lara.

"I'm looking for any traps" she, at last, said and turned back to the statue on her left. It looks too real, she thought.

She walked up to the statue and looked at it closely.

"They're just statues, Lara." Kurtis's voice coming from behind her

"Sopdu, one of the god of wars from the Egyptian Mythology" She said, ignoring his commend.

"So, they're only statue's Lara, I just want that Shard," Kurtis uttered after taking more drugs in. Lara turned around and came close to Kurtis. She took the cigarette out of his hand and threw it on the ground, stepping on it.

"They look too real." She answered and walked away only to be stopped as Kurtis grabbed her wrist. "Lara, I-" He was cut off by a voice in his head. He let's go of her wrist and listened.

_Kurtis, not to rush you or anything but we have a problem,_Marina mind-read him.

Lara walked away after staring at Kurtis wide eye. She just wanted this to be over and done with but her way. Kurtis looked at her as she walked away before mind-reading back to Marina.

_What's the problem?_He didn't like this, every time someone told him there was a problem, someone got hurt or died. He waited for a reply for maybe two minutes, but nothing came. _Marina, what's going on out there__, _His mind read again, only to snap out of it as his name was called.

Lara walked up at the God of war, Mars statue, and took the shard out of his hand only that it was a fake. She turned around only to be faced with to statue's, Agurzil and Maher. She took out her guns only to see more statues' awakening.

"Kurtis" She called as she started to shoot the two in front of her. Ducking and dodging the swords that they were swinging at her.

"Kurtis" She yelled at him and got one of the swords of a statue. She used it, destroyed two of the statues only to see that they put themselves back together. Great, immortal statue's, she thought and dodge another statue's sword.

Kurtis got his Chirugai ready and BoranX as two statues faced him. He blows the one's head off and kicks the other with the help of his telekinesis ability and the statue flew backward. He heard Lara scream and looked up to see her land on the ground hard. He threw his Chirugai in the air, sending it to her attackers. He looked back to see the statue that he had blown up was back on its feet.

"Oh, give me a break" he mumbled and shot the statue again and again until it was back on the ground. He run to Lara's side and help her up as his Chirugai cuts the heads or legs off. Nothing worked, the statues just came up, fighting again.

"Any plans?" Lara asked as she stood next to him, both pistols aimed at them.

"No, you" He answered.

"No" She uttered through her teeth. Kurtis looked up, to find anything that can help them, they both are getting exhausted and will die if he didn't do something then only, he saw a huge bolder up in a corner. He turned to Lara to speak when a voice interrupted him again.

_I see you're busy there, too busy to come to Marina's rescue. I'm gonna kill her slowly and then I'm coming for you and that tomb raider__, _Karel said, and this made Kurtis blood boil. Kurtis ignored him and turned back to the bolder; he lifted his hand and used his power to bring it down onto the statues below. The boulder crushed the statues and Lara looked at Kurtis

"How long do you think that will hold them?" She asked and he turned to her with a grin

"Hopefully long enough to find that shard and get out of here." He answered with a calm voice, trying to keep his anger in. Lara didn't buy it, but she left it there.

Lara walked back up to the Mars statue that never came to life. That was never a good sign. She bends down and reads the engraving out loud **"The Shard lays where the ring shows."** She came up and turned to Kurtis with a frown.

"What ring, we don't have a ring." She said with a sighed. He looked at the engraving and then to his finger. My ancestors built this place, maybe my Lux ring, he thought taking it off. Lara eyed him as he is bending down and placed the ring in the small hole next to the engraving. As he placed it a light came on at the one corner of the room and a small door opened. Lara stepped closer only to see the Shard. Lara walked up to it and took it, turning around to see Kurtis just looking at her but they both are interrupted when the Mars Statue came alive.

"I just knew this was to easy." Lara granted and they both jump out of its way as it attacked them. Kurtis landed far away but heard Lara scream. The Statue lifted her up and now she's in the air upside down.

"Kurtis"

"I'm thinking" He said and jumped again as the statue fist hit the ground where he was standing a second ago. Then the statue threw Lara and she hit the wall hard and fell unconscious.

Kurtis looked up and tried to use the Chirugai to behead the statue, but it didn't work, jumping out of its way again as it hits its fist in the wall.

Then Kurtis remembered why the bolder was placed up there in the first place not for the small statues but this one.

"Shit now what I'm I gonna do." He sighed and jumped once more but failed and is hit, flying to the wall. Granted in pain and tried to get up, but the statue picked him up and threw him to the other side of the room. He lost his breath trying to breathe as the statue started to yell in some kind of language.

Lara woke up and looked to see Kurtis on the ground and the statue going to smash him. She looked around and found a lever and she pull it. A rumbling sound is heard. The one side of the walls opened, and boulders came flying out hitting the statue.

"Kurtis run," Lara shouted and as she said it, he ran dodging the boulders, reaching Lara they both saw the door was opened now and then they both ran out.

Lara followed him and stopped as he stopped to peer out of the room back in the hall that they left Marina in.

"What's wrong" She whispered as she saw him standing ready with his BoranX.

"Karel" he whispered back to her and Lara looked at him with a frown.

"What do you think he's here for." She whispered again. Kurtis turned his head to her and sighed "Marina mind read me about a problem and when I asked her what it was, well Karel mind-read me back." He whispered and walked into the hall. Lara taking her guns out once more followed behind him.

They were alone; no one was there, no sign of Karel or Marina, and no sign of the warrior guardians. "Something isn't right," Lara said "It's too quiet"

"Never a good thing when you don't see Karel," Kurtis said.

"Where could he be?" She asked the air

"More importantly, where's Marina?" He said and turned to Lara.

"Mind-read her again or use that Farsee thing" Lara said looking up to the high ceiling, trying to find Marina or Karel.

"I'll mind-read her again, just watch my back." He said and tried to find Marina's mind.

Lara only nodded and started walking around the large hall, checking every corner and any shadows. She still found nothing. Kurtis couldn't even find Karel's mind, let alone Marina's. He sighed made Lara looked at him.

"They're not here" Kurtis said to her.

"Where can they be?" Lara wondered.

"I wish I knew," Kurtis uttered.

Kurtis and Lara looked at the last room they must go into to find the last shard to open the large door that was up at the ceiling somewhere. "What now?" She asked.

"We Go into the God of Fortune Room and find that last shard." He answered and stepped on the last platform. The doors in front of them came open and Lara only sighed,

and they walked in.


	10. God of Fortune

**Chapter 10: God of Fortune**

The two adventures came into the room, only to see Trees, Bugs, plants of different kinds, and a river. The trees were high and a lot, making the room look like a jungle. Lara looked at the river on their left and then to the jungle.

"What the hell?" She asked and Kurtis looked at her with a sigh

"It's supposed to be like this, Lara cause it an Earth Shard; the place must look like the earth," Kurtis answered. And Lara, with her hands on her hips, looked at Kurtis with a frown

"Where is the Shard then?" She asked and he walked up closer to her, not even inches away from each other, Lara's heart started rising faster as Kurtis stepped closer.

"Deep in the Jungle" He answered and step closer, Lara tried stepping backward, but the closed-door was just behind her, blocking her way.

As Kurtis leaned forward Lara pushed him away "You're not gonna kiss me, Mr. Trent." She said with an eye on him. He lifted his eyebrow to her

"Oh, came on, Lara. I know you feel something for me." He said with that smirk that Lara always loved, it made her fall for him, but she wasn't going to.

"I feel nothing, Kurtis. This is Business, now let's move" She said and walked past him. Sighing, Kurtis followed Lara.

They started walking into the dark jungle, not knowing what lies in front of them. Lara walking in front, Kurtis at the back, covering the back of Lara, until he felt the ground shake and saw Lara going down. He used his lighter to light the ground, and found a pit, and Lara hanging for her life. Kurtis left the lighter and kneeled, reaching for Lara's hand, and pulling her up to safety. Lara then lay on the ground next to Kurtis who sat on the ground looking at the pit. She was trying to calm her raising heart again, just this it was because of the almost fall in darkness, that remained her of Egypt all over again.

Kurtis took his Chirugai out and made it fly again, with that orange glow, to make light for the two. He looked at Lara, as she came up to a sitting position. He could see that something wasn't right with Lara, as he could hear her heart that was still rising. He then sat closer to Lara and she looked at him, in his blue eyes.

She couldn't help herself and found herself staring in them for almost 2 long minutes, that felt like an eternity. She broke it with a sigh and got up to her feet. Kurtis also got to his feet but grabbed Lara's wrist and pulled her to him.

She looked at him with anger "Kurtis, we are wasting time" she said in more anger, but he didn't listen; only looked at her brown eyes.

"Tell me, Lara." He said and she frowned

"Tell you what" she asked with a calmer voice.

"When you were hanging there, what went through your head." He answered and that made her look away from him and Kurtis could see that she was hurting., then he heard her voice

"Egypt" She answered him, and a tear came falling down her cheek, thinking about Werner and his death.

Kurtis wiped the tear away and embrace her, this time; she didn't even push away from him. She needed it even if she told herself she didn't need anyone but with Kurtis she could come out with her true feeling and if she hid them, he will know about it. His warm body made her calm and relaxing and she looked him in the eyes, and he leaned in and kissed her on the lips and breaking away only to be kissed back tenderly by Lara. She kissed him full on the lips, touching his tongue, and feeling Kurtis's hand moving to her hips, and then he pulled her shirt over her head and he kissed her again, passionately.

He laid her down to the ground and kissed her neck, leaving kiss until he met her breast and he worked his way down to her belly button. He then removed his shirt and kisses her on the lips again, making their tongues dance together. He then trailed more kisses down her lips, to her neck, to her breast and then he pulled her shorts down and kissed her again.

She bit her lips to keep her voicing her frustrations as he toyed with her. He ran light kisses over the tender flesh of her abused abdomen. He kissed her on the lips again, her pelvis against his; she could feel the quickening of Kurtis's heartbeat against her chest. She then removed his pants as his lips crossed over hers. When his pants were off, he drove into her, sheathing himself inside her in one thrust. As she curved her hips upwards to meet him, he finally stopped holding back, moving within her again and again until the orgasm he had denied her until now overwhelmed her.

* * *

Lara wakes up in Kurtis's arms, she looked at him as he was still asleep. Thinking of what had happened, she couldn't help wanting to slap him. She got up and pulled her clothes on, in the darkness of the jungle. She remembered that they were here for the shard, not sex. She had to agree with herself, she had the best sex in her whole life.

Soon after she woke up, Kurtis woke up and got up, pulling his pants on that lay on top of a plant. As Lara, already done, stood hands on hip, staring daggers at him, for what he did to her. He saw her stare and got his shirt and walked up to her only to get a slap on his cheek. Holding the place, she slapped him, he looked her with a frown

"What was that for." He asked.

"You bloody well know what that was for Kurtis. Let's fucking move and find that shard." She said in anger and turned on her heels and walked off only to hear Kurtis from the back.

"You weren't denying it when we did it." He said and made Lara stop in her tracks but she didn't turn around to face him. He had a point, she didn't stop what happens and then she heard him again "Your only anger at yourself, cause you showed me your true feelings for me, when you didn't want to show me." He said and she felt his touch on her shoulder and she turned around to look at him.

"I-I" She couldn't say it, she couldn't say that it was a mistake because it wasn't.

"Yes." He said and touched her cheek.

"Kurtis" She sighed. "Say it Lara" He said and she looked him in his ocean blue eyes. "I love you, okay, I love Kurtis." She said and kissed him on the lips, her arms around his neck, his hand on her hips. Then he whispered in her ear "I Love you too, Lara"

Lara sighed and broke the embrace "We need to go find that Shard "as she said it Kurtis nodded and made is Chirugai came alive again, making light for them, not far away was the pit, and Lara then saw something on the other side of the pit

"Kurtis send that thing to the other said of the pit." And with that said Kurtis did as he was told, send the Chirugai to the other side making light there, he saw what she has seen. It is the shard, the last one they needed to open the larger door to get up to the third floor where the Key sits and waits to be found.

"How are we gonna get over there," Lara asked and saw something from above her. It looked like monkey bars to Lara and before Kurtis could answer, Lara jumped up to it and started hanging onto the bar to bar until she reached the other side. She jumps off to the ground saw Kurtis jumping down next to her after he saw what she was doing.

Lara looked around the Shard for any bobby traps but found nothing and she took the shard, only the place starts to shake again, and the jungle disappeared in front of them, leaving a hot floor for them. Lara feeling the heat in her boot started running to the open door they had come into, Kurtis following her, as his feet started to burn.

They run out the door, back into the hall of Plants. Taking some breaths before looking at each other for any serious injury. Lara took out the four shards, they walked to the Large door and placed the shards on their places. The door then opened, showing a staircase going up to the second and third floors.

* * *

Marina woke up, she found herself hanging from a ceiling, a place she didn't know. She tried to loosen the rope around her wrist, only to be interrupted by a voice from far. "Glad you're awake Miss Walker." She looked at Karel as he sat on a chair not far away.

"Go to Hell." She spat at him

"Oh, but first I need some answers from you." He said and saw her smiling "What are you smiling for." He asked

"You honestly think, I'm gonna give you what you want." She answered.

"Yes, you are." He said with a smirk

"Over my dead body." She said in anger.

"We can do this the easy or the hard way." He said and saw her expression

"Then you can kill me because I'm saying nothing." She said and closed her eyes.

"I'm not gonna kill you until you answer my questions Miss Walker." He said and snapped his finger and a guard punished her in the stomach.

"Now tell me where the Amulet of the god is" he said, and she just looked at him.

"Never" and with that the guard hit her hard in the stomach make her spit out blood.

"Miss Walker tell me now" he said in anger. She looked up at him with a smile

"Make me." And the guard then took out a knife and cut on her left leg, making her moan in pain but she just kept being strong like her father taught her.

"So, you think you're as strong as your father" he said with a bigger smile now.

"Take her to the boiling room" he orders the two guards and they took her off the ceiling and dragged her out of there. She tried to get out of their arms failed.


	11. Hall of plants

**Chapter 11: Hall of plants**

Lara walked first up the staircase to the second floor, where she found a skeleton coming out at the wall. She jumped forward and slammed a quick kick on the shield of the skeleton. The creature stumbled and was now about to take his bones decay on the ground. Lara kicked it again and again until its destruction.

"I'm tired of meeting guys like you in every tomb." Lara said while trampling the bones of the skull

"At Hall of seasons, Giza, and Cairo you already gave me some work, don't you guys ever get tired?" Lara sighed "Look, here comes another one."

The skeleton was running with its sword at Lara, ready to slice her into bitts but she wouldn't let it, she took her gun out and shot it again and again until its destruction.

"I'm really tired of this." She said to the bones scattered around the floor. "And here's is another."

"Another" was a third skeleton that had been standing behind her and raised his rusty old sword on the head of the Tomb Raider. She, giving an elegant turn in the air, beheads it with a kick in the skull.

* * *

Kurtis was still downstairs at the first floor, looking at the map they have found before Lara went on without him to the second floor. Studying the map, he found a small inscription just below it that reads:

_**Equites omnes, ultima necat**_

Kurtis knew that it was an old saying in the Lux Veritatis. Translated to his language it meant "All the knights, the last one kills." That refers to the hours of the last Knight that will be killed by his true enemy. The phrase sometimes was told to children as young as three and Kurtis's father, Konstantin always told Kurtis this. But this phrase has nothing to do with subject at matter. Kurtis got the feeling that there's something more to it.

Kurtis looked at the map again; it had mountains, rivers and an X that was marked in the center of the mountains near a small village. Lara told him that it looked like a place she's been to before but wanted to first get the key and come back to it. Kurtis on the other hand, remembered something about this map, like he saw it before, but he didn't know where. He left the painting and started looking for Lara.

* * *

It was a half an hour since she had come to the second floor, she was now losing her precious time on some Warrior-skeletons that wouldn't let her go through to the next set of stairs. She stopped to catch her breath, looking at the skeletons twist on the floor and then she turned to the gate, that led to the next set of stairs, but the one skeleton was up and reading is sword once more on her

"Why don't you just leave me alone." She murmured, and by the time the creature was next to her, she pulled away. The blade hit the wall so hard that the blade broke.

Lara crossed her arms and looked at the skeleton "See that?" she said "You're annoying" The skeleton looked at his broken sword, with the other skeletons next to him; they looked confused at why it had broken. The one skeleton started moving with irritatingly, began to slide toward her with its own sword.

"Is all Lux Veritatis annoying?" She asked with a sarcastically grin. "I'll have to ask Kurtis about that." She ducked out of the swords way and kicked the skeleton to the ground and shot the last one coming her way. "Well guys, I love to chat, but I have other things to do, bye." She said cheerfully and got the gate open and walked away to the last set of stairs.

Lara came to the third and last floor to find herself face to face, by a hug door. She looked around and found a lever and pulled it down, just in time to hear Kurtis behind her. "I see you found the Tomb of Limoux." He said and she just looked at him "Well, warrior boy, let's get this damn Key and get out of here" She said and walked in.

Inside the tomb it looked the same as Brother Obscura's tomb, a grave like casket stood in the middle with four statues holding it and around it was six more statues. Lara walked up to the engraving at the casket and read it that Kurtis, who leaned against the wall could hear it. "**Credit Attendite"** And turned to look at Kurtis who went on "Beware believes" Lara frowned "What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means, only the Lux Veritatis knights must be on the lookout for any enemies" a voice said on the others side of the room. Lara and Kurtis turn around, and show the ghost of Limoux flouting at the door they had come in. "Brother Guilhelm, you have broken into my families Tomb and for that you shall pay." He added.

Kurtis and Lara dodge out of his way, as he attacked them. "Kurtis what must we do know?" Lara asked as she ducked and rolled out of the Ghost's way again. "Find the key, I'll keep him destructed." Kurtis said and unclipped his Chirugai and through it towards Limoux. The ghost turned to face Kurtis and laughed, "I'm already dead, and the Chirugai is useless." and came Kurtis's way.

Lara looked around and saw the Key up on a wall, she dodges an energy bolt and locked daggers at Kurtis "Sorry, Lara" his voice came.

"just don't try and kill me, Yankee." She answered and started climbing the wall, to reach the Key. As she climbed some fire came out at places and she quickly dodge them as she climbed faster. She didn't see the last on that shot out fire and it hit her on her shoulder, making her lose her grip on the wall and she started falling. But luckily with her good arm, she quickly grabbed the wall again. She looked at her shoulder and sighed. She started climbing again and reached the top.

Meanwhile Kurtis was thrown to the wall by an unknown force that the Ghost made. Kurtis knew what is was and dodge out of the way of getting hit again. He looked up to see Lara at the Key and back at the Ghost.

"Look, why don't we settle this like the knights we are" Kurtis said but Limoux just throw another hit at him, sending Kurtis to the ground. He looked up and saw Limoux face that smiled

"I'm dead and don't care for the living anymore, Mr. Heissturm now let's finish this." He said and wanted to hit Kurtis again, but Kurtis was too fast.

Lara climbed down after taking the Key from its resting place. She got to the ground and shouted, "Kurtis I got it, let's move." And without thinking he left Limoux and followed Lara out of there. Looking back, Limoux was not behind them anymore.

"We lost the ghost." Kurtis said and they stopped running and just walked until finding the place underwater. "Well let's swim our way out." Lara answered and dove down after taking a deep breath. Kurtis sighing did the same.

They swam through where they had come in and Lara who swam fast looked behind her to see Kurtis was losing speed. She stopped and looked for a place for air and luckily, she found one. She grabbed Kurtis's hand and pulled him to the opening. As they came up for air, Kurtis just leaned his head against the wall, breathing heavily.

"You alright?" Lara asked

"I'm not used to keeping my breath for so long." He answered and turned in the water towards Lara. "Well, take another deep breath and let's move, we're not far from our way out." Lara said and dove back down. Kurtis sighed and did the same. They swam for not so long, when finding the entrains they used coming in.

Coming up for air, Lara swam to the edge and climbed out and lay down on the ground, exhausted. Kurtis came and lay next to her and closed his eyes. Lara sat up and looked at him

"Kurtis" She said

"Yes Lara" He answered.

"Back in the one room" Lara paused "Don't worry about it." He answered and sat up.

"Thanks" She said and got up, Kurtis got up as well, then saw her shoulder.

"What happened there?" He asked taking a closer look.

"Nothing, booby traps always get me one way or another." She answered and looked him in his eyes "We better move" she added after taking out her phone, looking at the time that was 5am.

"Let's go" Kurtis said, and they moved through the pyramid.


	12. Pyramid under siege

**Chapter 12: Pyramid under siege**

Lara and Kurtis now have to exit the pyramid, without anyone seeing them there, for they knew about the guards roaming the pyramid at a certain time. They started walking back the staircase to the large room with the paintings. Lara shot a guard that had come down to check the area. Kurtis only looked at her with a grin "You love killing guards, don't you" he whispered.

"Oh, don't start" she answered back and walked to the door.

Kurtis put his hands up it surrender but Lara only punched him in the shoulder. They moved on in silence.

* * *

A lone Pyramid guard was patrolling the upper areas of the pyramid with his flashlight. Not knowing of what was going on outside. "Take the rear door" Gunderson ordered his soldiers via a radio phone.

The guard is startled by something and investigated it. Gunderson's soldiers are running around the pyramid and starts throwing gas cans in the ventilation shafts, that was built in for the tourist not die of lose of air. Gas starts to fill all the rooms, and soldiers are hanging from ropes on the pyramid ceiling above the lone guard.

The guard soon passes out from the gas as Gunderson speaks again via the radio phone "Stay sharp!" and he speaks again "Swing to sector A9, fan out and keep low." Gunderson's soldiers descend from the ceiling and looks around themselves, armed with Viper SMG's

Gunderson walks up to the soldier in the Pyramid "Ok, maintain radio silence!" He tells them, and he walks right next to the soldiers, showing them an electrical device with the blueprint of the pyramid, with a red mark. "You have your targets, Move out!"

* * *

Lara and Kurtis arrived at one of the rooms and started coughing "poisonous gasses" Kurtis said and pulled his shirt over his noise.

"Can't breathe" Lara said, and this was not the Louvre. There were no closets containing gas masks into some laboratory. They turned away from the gas and entered the next room. That damned pyramid was a maze of communicated chambers.

Kurtis could see Lara was going to passes out any minute if she those not get fresh air. He was lucky, his powers can help him built more air in his longs for something like this, he only wished that he could try to use it under water, that was for him the hard part of his training back when he was a little boy, but gas was for him a piece of cake.

"This is so great" she whispered as they went down the next set of stairs "this is a trap" Kurtis knew she was right but he was wondering who had come and gas the place up. "Let's go this way" Lara said and pulled Kurtis into another chamber. "Wonder whose here?" Kurtis mumbled but Lara heard him "I'll give you one guess who it can be" Lara answered and couldn't walk anymore, so she sat down. "Gunderson" Kurtis said and pulled Lara "Yes him" But that's not way Kurtis had said it.

He pulled Lara to run and she did, not knowing way but they started running when bullets started breaking artifacts and priceless furniture among which the adventurers where running. Lara looked back to see Gunderson and his soldiers, firing at them. "Lucky guess" Kurtis said from the front of her and she only smiled.

The adventurers are running alongside the Pyramid's hallway, being now chased by Gunderson and his soldiers. This took Lara back to the Louvre where she was chasing Kurtis for her painting and they both were being chased by Gunderson and his soldiers. She smiled at the memory and kept on running behind Kurtis and again like in the Louvre Kurtis blows a door open with his supernatural powers, just by raising his hand. Kurtis then unclipped his Chirugai and throws it to cut loose a big, round stone plate that started to roll towards a door.

Lara could understand how there was a same stone plate here and in the Louvre, that's when she remembered the Louvre had send this plate to Mexico, and now Lara knew where it went. Lara then stumbles a bit while trying to avoid being hit by the Chirugai. Kurtis caught the Chirugai and with a smirk on his face, as he clipped it back to his belt. "You really should be careful" he said and she only rolled her eyes.

Then they both run past the rolling stone plate, and Lara missing it with an inch. It crushes one of Gunderson's soldiers and blocks the door. Gunderson becomes mad and punches the stone plate in anger.

Lara is running along the hallway after noticing that Kurtis had already gone and as she runs, she comes to a corner and bumps into the wall for not slowing down. Kurtis sat on a railing, with a smirk on his face "You really need to learn to stop bumping into walls like that." He said as she came closer. "Well you need to stop leaving me behind, warrior boy." She said and stood next to him.

"Well I'll see you down stairs he said and Lara being not fast again, couldn't stop him from falling backward. _Why can't he just take the stairs like a human being, _she asked herself as she saw him land to the ground unharmed again. He waited for just there. Lara sighed and started running down the stairs.

Kurtis observes her running from down below an in a short time, he then runs off. Lara saw this and sighed, _can't that man ever wait_; she thought and jumped to the floor from the stairs railing. She landed on the ground also unharmed and run after him "This really felt like the Louvre again" she whispered to herself, as she reached him outside the pyramid, she finds him on the ground unconscious, remembering what had happen back in Paris, she turns around looking for the person who had knocked him out. In one corner Lara saw the soldier and shot him in the head, making him fall to the ground, she then made sure there wasn't more. When it was clear she turned her attention back to Kurtis.

Lara reaches for Kurtis's neck making sure he was just unconscious and not dead. At least she found a pulse and sighed in relief. She sat down next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

Not so long after he was knocked out that he wakes up again, seeing Lara next to him, and that she was conscious.

"Why am I not surprised" Kurtis said and sat up straight, Lara looked at him

"I learned from my mistake back at the Louvre. You ok?" she answered. Kurtis looked at her with a smirk

"I only have a headache but I'm fine, thanks for asking." He said "We need to get out of here" he added, and Lara only nodded her head and got up.

"Need help" she asked him but he only smirk

"I'm fine" He answered and also got up "Let's head back to the hotel and figure this out." He added and they walked back to their jeep, which they had arrived in.

* * *

Marina was tied to the wall in the boiling room, where she could see why it was called that, it was an actual boiling room and she could feel the heat. Karel walked in after the guards hanged her up and she could see that he was going to enjoy this.

"Do what you want, Karel, I won't say a word" Marina yelled at him.

"Oh, but I'm gonna enjoy hurting you Miss Walker until you surrender. You mortals always have a breaking point." He said and snapped his finger. A guard took a long iron out of the fire and came closer with is. Marina could feel the heat of the iron, that was so close to her, but it didn't touch her yet.

"Now Miss Walker tell me what I want to know" Karel said, and Marina only smiled

"Never" she said and the again Karel snapped his fingers. Marina screamed in pain, the Iron had been placed on her arm, deep and she was burning. The guard then took it out making Marina breath heavy

"That all you got" She said to Karel, who only smiled at her. The guard stabbed her this time in the stomach, making her scream again. This went on and on, Karel asking her the same thing over and over but she only spat at him say she'll rather die, then tell him.


	13. Divination

**Chapter 13: Divination**

Lara and Kurtis walked into Lara's hotel room, and Kurtis sat down on the bed, as Lara took out the key they had gotten. The key looked like a real key, just as big as Lara's fist and it was made out of Iron with the head of the key looking like a lion. Lara examines it carefully and heard Kurtis speak

"We need the next location." And Lara looked at the key closely but she just saw it as big key, nothing else.

"But how?" Lara asked and tossed the key to Kurtis who caught it. He now looked at but touching the lion on the Key, he froze.

Lara looked at Kurtis and walked up to him "Kurtis?" she called but it was like he wasn't there. "Kurtis!" She said in worrier. She shook him and shook him but, he felt cold like ice and his eyes were red. "Kurtis, come on." Lara yelled and paced the room.

* * *

Kurtis found himself somewhere back in time, in a village. There was Lions walking around the people, which were strange to Kurtis. It was like these Lions were pets to the villagers. He saw a man, walking with a big key in his hand; the head of it was missing. Kurtis followed him to a metal maker, who was slamming a hammer at metals and burning them to look like master pieces. Kurtis saw the man give the key to another man and heard them speak. "Garan, I want you to make a lion's head on this Key." The man that handed the Key to Garan said.

"Sure Kai." Garan answered and looked at the key "Is this made of real iron?"

"Yes, and I want the lion's head the same, I have more that iron if you need." Kai answered and placed a basket on the table; Garan looked inside and saw the Iron. "Thank you Kai, I will have it ready in two days." Garan said shocking the Kai's hand. "May I ask how you family is doing?" Kai asked "they are doing fine, thanks for asking." Garan answered "I have to go, see you in two days, Garan" Kai said. "Goodbye, Kai." Garan said and went to work.

The whole scene changed and Kurtis saw Kai go into a cave, up in a mountain with key. Kurtis followed him and found Kai at the end of the cave, performing a ritual and dropping the key in a pit below. Kurtis frowned and wondered why he had done that, but soon his question was answered. The Key came back up and Kai took it and left the cave.

The scene changed again and Kurtis found himself in a chamber, where Kai was kneeling in front of monks and not any monks, Lux Veritatis monks and he listen in again. "Kai Heissturm, you failed to protect the key from evil, now you will be punished for your sin." The master of the monks said. "It wasn't my fault, the Amazonian-" Kai was interrupted by one of the chief of the monks "Silence Heissturm" and he just looked at the master and soon the grant master walked in "Father, please the Amazonian-" again he was silenced by the same chief, the chief punched him in the face. His father, the grant master looked at him "You failed and you will be send to the lions pit with the Key, and you will die and your spirit will go on protecting the Key." He said and sat down. "Any last words, Kai Heissturm" the master asked. "The Amazonian will be again born and she will be doing anything to get that sword, mark my words." Kai said and his father only looked at him in shame, out of his four children the one had brought nothing but shame to his family. "Take him." His father order, a tear falling down his cheek but he wiped it away fast.

The scene changed again and Kurtis was brought back to his body, so hard that he fell back; at least the bed was underneath him, he tried to open his eyes but could hear his name being called.

* * *

Kurtis's body fell felt backward on the bed and Lara run up to him "Kurtis?" she yelled and shock him "Kurtis!" She said a tear fell down her cheek. She tried to wake him but his eyes just fell close again.

Kurtis opened his eyes and saw Lara's head on his chest, crying. "Lara?" he said with shaken voice but Lara looked up at him, wiping her tears away. "I thought that-"she paused and he came up in a sitting potation and looked at Lara "I'm fine and I have the location of the next key." He said and Lara just smiled "Where is it." She asked "In the lions pit." He answered and Lara just looked at him, he notice this "It's in Greece." He answered her quiet question; she smiled and kissed him on his lips. "Then Greece it is." She said and he only took her into an embrace, kissing her full on the lips.

* * *

The next morning came fast and Kurtis was the one to wake up first, he seeing Lara in his arms, asleep. He then got up slowly, not to wake her and he picked his pants up, putting in on and walking out onto the balcony. He took out a cigarette and lights it. Taking a drug of it, he thought of what Kai said about the Amazonian and trying to get the sword. He took another drag of drug and blow out the smoke. "Morning" a voice said for behind, making Kurtis snap out of his thought. He turned around and looked at Lara, who stood there with his shirt on. "Morning." He said back and throws the cigarette to the ground and embraced Lara.

Lara hated the smell of cigarettes but on him it worked perfectly. She placed her head on his warm chest, and taking in the embrace. "We need to find Marina before we leave for Greece." Lara said and looked up at Kurtis who only smiled at her. He kissed her on the lips "Where do you think we must look for her?" He asked and kissed her lips again.

She taking in his tender kisses sighted and broke the embrace, she walked up the railing of the balcony "I have no idea" she said and she felt arms from behind her, rapping her in them. She leaned her head back and heard his voice "We find Karel, and then we find Marina." He said and they both enjoyed looking at the sunrise in each others arms.


End file.
